TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind. NaruHina and rated M for a whole bunch of disturbing events.
1. Chapter 1: It name is Orion

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There is some elements of Transformers in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

**Chapter 1: It name is Orion**

It was morning in Konohagakure, inside an apartment complex room; a twelve year old boy was waking up. The boy had sun kissed colored hair and sky blue eyes. He also had an odd birthmark on his face as it looked like a whisker of either a cat or a fox. This young boy name is Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan who lived by himself. He got up from his bed as he was about to start his day.

"Okay today the day of the field trip. Which mean tomorrow will be the Final Test to become Genin, this year, I'm going to pass that test!" Naruto yelled to himself as he then went to his bathroom to get ready, he open the bathroom door as he stopped in his track.

"Oh shot! I thought I killed all the cockroaches in my house already!" Naruto shouted in anger as last week, he had a roach invasion and he had to kill them all. Except now he staring at two small roach in his bathroom except they seems to be standing up on their hind legs. And if his eye were deceiving him or not, they wearing bandanas and both of them were carrying knives.

"Yo! You're on are turf man!" One of the cockroaches yelled.

"Yeah, I'm going to cut you up so bad, that you're gonna...uh...you're gonna wish I don't cut you." The other cockroach said as it wave it little knife around.

"I'm not going to take some bullshit from some talking cockroaches!" Naruto shouted as got a kunai out.

Xxxxx

Two hours later as Naruto was slowly making his way to the Shinobi Academy as he had a bunch of cuts on his face, slowly having his wounds healing up. Naruto was wearing his favorite outfit which was an orange track suit with a red spiral symbol on the back of it. He finally reach the open gates of the school as he enter went inside, he then head for the building as he knows he's going to be late. He quickly ran inside as he headed to his classroom. He finally arrived at the classroom door; he opened it as everyone in the class looked up from what they were doing as they were still waiting for their Teachers, Iruka and Mizuki to arrive.

"Hey Naruto...why in the world do you look like you got into a fight with someone." A boy who wore a dark grayish pants reaching to his calves, also wearing a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, he sat there with a small dog on his head.

"I did, there were these badass roaches! I had to do everything I could to kill the bastards Kiba!" Naruto yelled!

Kiba and most of the other academy students looked at Naruto in confusion. "...You really are a fucking idiot." Kiba says in slight aggression about what Naruto told him.

"You were dreaming Naruto." A boy who was eating a packet of chips and he looked overweight, also having swirls on his cheeks, the boy held his stomach and placed half a packet of chips in his pocket to finish them another time.

"I wasn't Chouji! I fought them! They're mad!" Naruto yelled, waving his fists in the air.

"Just shut up..." Another boy says, this time having a head that resembled a pineapple, he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, his eyes having black bags under them.

"No! You shut up! I fought against these fucking weird beetles and they wreaked my bathroom Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled in anger, soon feeling the back of his jacket grabbed and his feet left the floor, he was confused and looked back to see a infuriated Iruka.

"Naruto! I won't tolerate bad language in my classroom!" Iruka yelled, his head increasing in size. "What do you have to say for yourself!?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Umm...bad timing." Naruto says in a nervous voice, gaining a larger vein on Iruka's head.

"Come on Iruka, it looks like the kid had a rough day as it is." The other teacher known as Mizuki says, looking at the boy and seeing several scabbed up cuts on his face.

Iruka looked at this and sighed. "Okay then..." Iruka says and places Naruto on the ground. "Sit." Iruka told Naruto, gaining a nod from him and quickly hurried and sat down at a desk. "Alright class, we're about to go on our field trip and we want everyone to partner up!" Iruka informed them.

Everyone complained and looked at each other, partnering up, Shikamaru sat next to Chouji, Kiba sat next to a boy with dark bushy hair, dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. Several of the girls were fighting over a boy wearing a dark blue shirt and black hair, only a few girls didn't fight over him. After a few minutes, only a few people didn't have partners, Naruto, the blue shirted boy, a girl with midnight blue hair and one of other children.

"Alright then...Naruto...you'll be with Hinata, Sasuke, yours is obvious." Mizuki chuckled, walking towards the door with a clipboard. "Alright kids, time to get going if we want to get there early." Mizuki says to the class. "And don't forget to stand next to your partner." He told them.

Everyone got up and walked to the front, standing next to their partner, Naruto was near the back, having his hands behind his head and looked at the girl near him. She blushed and looked at him, getting shy and poking her index fingers together. "H-Hello Naruto-kun..." Hinata said and gained a nod from Naruto.

Xxxxx

It's been close to an hour, everyone was getting bored of the long journey, Mizuki and Iruka were making sure no one wandered off the road. Kiba was getting highly annoyed and glared at his teachers. Naruto and Hinata walked together, he was all healed up now and was trying to convince Hinata that he was attacked by cockroaches; she said she believed him, but didn't fully believe him.

"Alright guys! We're here!" Iruka calls out to the group, everyone stopped and looked, seeing that they were near a large building that was hidden very well, and they nearly missed it. "This was the main guarding post to the first, Shinobi force ever formed, legend has it that it formed to defeat a single traitor that was considered one of the greatest threats to have come from the Hidden Leaf." Iruka informed them all.

"Why's that Iruka-Sensei?" A girl with pink hair asks, having green eyes, a large scar on the left side of her face.

"Well, we have lost a lot of documents from back then, but there were very few survivors, it was said that the First Hokage was wounded greatly during this fight, soon being the cause of his death we believe from his old battle wounds." Iruka tells her and some of the children look slightly shocked or interested in this.

Rustling came from the bushes near the building; everyone looked in the direction in nervousness, a person in a brown robe and a hood that covered their face. "Ah, Shi, I'm glad you're here." Mizuki says and walks towards him. "This is Shi, he's the person that allowed us to come here and look around the area, he ensures that this place is taken care of...although I don't see how since this was a battle ground."

The person removed their hood and a very old, hairless man with dark eyes glared at Mizuki. "Don't push the wrong button boy...I can still kick your ass." The man says and walks to the side of the building. "Follow me, I'll show you what I do." He says to them.

The teachers and students followed him, they made it around the building and they all stop in shock, seeing that the place was like several paper bombs had taken and placed in several areas behind the tree line. Dirt was seen, mud and rocks everywhere, ruined trees and what confused them greatly, several shards of crystals covered the area. "This looks like it just happened!?" One of the academy students yelled.

"You see, I was here when this all happened...I took great honor of seeing this battle...I keep the memory alive by making it remain the way it has been since that battle..." The old man says.

"You're that old!? Pull the other one! It's got bells on!" Kiba yelled, looking around and seeing several hundred yards of destroyed landscape.

"Calm down young one, anyway the Shinobi force was up against very dangerous Kunoichi who goes by the name Kim. Who had a Kekkei Genkai which allowed her to produce crystals at will." The old man said as a platinum blond girl known as Ino raised her hand.

"Eh...what clan was this women from?" Ino asked.

"Well...sadly no one knows what clan she came from, but I do know she was married to the leader of the Uchiha Clan." The old man replied.

"Why'd she turn traitor?" The pink hair with scar on her face asked.

"Maybe she thought her husband was cheating on her or something Sakura." Ino replied.

"Eh, that was one of the reasons, but she actually caught rabies somehow and the diseased was slowly destroying her mind causing her great amount of pain, paranoia and insanity. One of those paranoia episodes she had, she thought her husband, Uchiha Madara was cheating on her with the First Hokage wife. Madara told her he wasn't cheating on her, but she didn't listen to him." The Old Man said.

"She must be pathetic then for not trusting her husband's word." The boy with the dark blue shirt and known as Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke! That is uncalled for, let the man finish his story." Iruka said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Well little Uchiha, you have to know it's a disease that destroys the brain and mind. She wasn't all right in the head and she wasn't when she attacked everyone, and the Shinobi force came out to fight her because she is a serious threat. Her bloodline kills just by turning your chakra into crystal or your blood as well." The old man replied harshly as he didn't take kindly to Sasuke remark.

"How did this battle contribute to the First Hokage death in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"That is a story for another time young one...but everyone, isn't one of your party missing?" The old man asked as he took notice Naruto was missing.

"Wait, Naruto not here!" Iruka said.

"Where'd he go?" Mizuki asked as Hinata was staring off into the forest as she took notice Naruto sneaked off during the middle of the story.

Xxxxx

Naruto was wandering though the forest as he keeps passing more crystals, he was creeped out by some of them as he took a look inside one of the crystal pillars. It had a human body in it. But Naruto just kept on going as he explored around the forest. He kept on walking as he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him before he fell down in a small crater as he hit his face on a weird capsule which open up as something quickly attach itself to his arm.

"Ouch! What did I hit my head against?" Naruto asked himself as then looked at his right arm as he had his track suit sleeves up as he took notice of something attach to his wrist. It looked like some kind of very weird and very high tech watch. A weird hologram screen appeared and it was showing weird symbols, with one of the symbol being some kind of face.

"What in the world did this weird watch came from?" Naruto asked as the weird symbol started flaring rapidly as it they started showing language Naruto can understand.

"Adapting local life form dialect and language. Please summon Orion." The watch said as the holographic screen change as it showed some kind of weird layout and buttons, Naruto was curious and he pressed the button which said recall and protect mode.

"Recalling Orion and setting unit into Protect Mode, ten minutes until unit arrive." The watch said as more feature appear on the screen as it now looked like some kind of weird radar.

"I don't even know what I'm doing?" Naruto muttered to himself as the watch made a beep.

"Detecting hostile cybernetic life form approaching, it appears to be Demoniac Empire in origin." The watch said as Naruto was hearing several tree coming down as he then took notice of a tree falling down right toward him.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted in fear as he jumped out of the way as the tree crash into the ground and Naruto spotted what knock the tree down. "What in the world is that thing?!" Naruto shouted as standing before him was 18ft tall humanoid tiger being and it was wearing spiky metal armor. Naruto took notice something was way wrong with the being. Beside the fact it a giant there was some kind of weird lifeless to it as he stared into it eye which started glowing red as it stared at Naruto, it was actually staring at his watch. The thing reach it clawed hand out to grab Naruto, but the blonde hair orphan bolted as he ran deeper into the forest with the weird being chasing after him.

'I've got to get away!' Naruto shouted in his head as he came across a clearing as he looked around of which way to go as he wished he never went away from his group right now.

"I'm never sneaking off ever again." Naruto muttered to himself as he then heard a weird noise and made him looked up. Naruto eye widen in shock as he quickly jump out of the way as something huge and heavy crash into the ground creating a huge crater as Naruto tried to get away but he fell down and starting rolling as he head toward the center of crater which was thick with dust cloud as a gray metallic hand came out of the dust as it then caught him. Something rose out of the dust which started to clear up just as the weird tiger being jump out of the forest as it was heading for Naruto.

"Oh no." Naruto simply said when suddenly a blast of blue energy came out of the dust cloud as it went right through the tiger humanoid as a huge hole was in it as show it innards which shock Naruto the most. "Is that thing even real?" Naruto asked himself as he doesn't see organ or anything like that, it just had what he would assume is something you normally see in a computer, just a whole lot of wires and fuses. The Cyberbeast then exploded as the gray hand place Naruto down at the top of the crater, Naruto can now see what just save him as he was amazed.

"Whoa that is very cool." Naruto said out loud in pure awe, he was staring at a huge armored being as it was 16.8 feet tall and was white and blue in color. It had appeared to have heavy armor which made it kind of bulky. It had two odd objects on its back which remind Naruto of something from a movie he saw. He remember those thing were called boosters, he then looked at its face as it seems to be based off something from a gladiator from a lost, dead civilization as all he can make it is it helmet.

"This is the coolest thing to happen in my entire life." Naruto said out load.

"Its name is Orion, this unit and the U-link is yours to command with great responsibility." The watch said as Naruto eye widen in shock.

"Responsibility?" Naruto asked the watch which just turn itself off, Naruto then started hearing people coming. "Oh shoot, I can't let anyone see you! I mean this be too hard to explain!" Naruto said as he then got a bright idea.

"Orion go hide in the woods until I call you." Naruto said as he hoped his plan worked and this odd being understand him as he really doesn't know what he got himself into. He really wished that he never sneaked off today. Orion looked at Naruto as it then got out of the crater and heading into the wood and out of sight as Naruto then grabbed some dirt and threw it on his face.

Naruto stopped as he heard a cracking sound and looked back, seeing a giant tree falling towards him, he moved quickly and jumped away from the tree. The tree crashed and Naruto realized it was a bit of luck, it landed on the remains of the tiger beast, he sighed slightly in relief and looked around to see academy students and his teachers appeared. Everyone was slightly confused by the large, crashing sound and seeing Naruto covered in dirt and looking rough, Naruto smiled slightly and waved his hand nervously.

"...Naruto! What the hell happened!?" Iruka yelled, looking at him and some smoke coming here and there.

"...Weird Tiger, I...uh...killed it and it got crushed by the tree." Naruto says and points to the tree.

"...Shut the fuck up Naruto, you probably shat yourself when the tree fell!" Kiba yelled, gaining a tap on the back of the head from Iruka.

"Come on Naruto! You are to stay with your partner and not leave the group!" Mizuki yelled in anger, gaining a slightly scared look from Naruto who hurried over to Hinata and stayed close to her. "I'm terribly sorry for this." Mizuki told the old man.

"It's alright, I'm go and sorting out this place, just get back to where you were!" The old man says and walks away, back to where they were. With the group following after him.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is my new story which is replacing another one of story known as New Dawn. So this is a fix and improve version. I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter and don't worry Naruto not going to call Orion for everything. The watch does have a mind of it own. So Naruto will still develop as shinobi. Plus if all of you what to know what is wrong with the rest of Naruto class and why some of them are acting differently or look different that will be explain in this story and just to let you know it is something very sad.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with getting this story started. Plus helping me with those scene as well. So here is some advertizement.

**Naruto Dead Island**

**Naruto has lived a great life in this world, but when he goes to the best holiday island known for his own reasons, but it soon becomes a nightmare of unbelievable horror and death.**

**Snowing in a Desert**

**Gaara still has difficulty sleeping and is feeling the guilt of his past actions that still prevent him sleeping, how will he be able to survive this?**


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7 Formation

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There is some elements of Transformers in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defence. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Team 7 Formation**

It was two days since that incident and Naruto was experience shocking event after the other. He failed the Third Genin exam yet again. But his teacher Mizuki told him there was an extra credit project which involved sneaking into the Hokage Tower and taking the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto really has to look up the definition of the word Forbidden and a book on how to tell if someone is lying to you in the face. But Naruto did take the scroll and went to the exact location Mizuki told him to wait at, he did read the scroll and managed to learn a new jutsu called Kage Bunshin. But before he could learn anymore, Iruka arrived asking why he stole the scroll.

"I really should have definitely figure out something was up when Iruka-sensei asked me about that." Naruto muttered to himself as he was walking toward the Academy, turns out Mizuki set him up and attacked both him and Iruka-sensei trying to kill them both. And during that event he found out a very big secret.

"Really can't believe that the Yondiame Hokage actually sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, I actually though he killed it...But I did get Mizuki back for lying to me, plus I'm now a Shinobi as well." Naruto said as he was wearing his brand new Hitai-ate which had the Konohagakure emblem on it.

"Well it is now time to take a step closer to my dream." Naruto says as he was right in front of the Academy, he went inside until he arrived at his homeroom and enters and he spotted all his fellow classmate who are now Genin, all of them looked up as they were surprise he came.

"Hey Naruto...you do know this is for graduates, right?" Shikamaru spoke up as Naruto just pointed at his forehead which his Hitai-ate was wrapped around of.

"I passed Shikamaru." Naruto said as the blonde hair container of the Kyuubi looked around as he took notice Iruka wasn't here today, but a very tall, blonde haired women with brown eyes and had violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She had a slender frame and she was very busty as well. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble _written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath, she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, she wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, she also wears a soft pink lipstick.

"Eh? who are you?" Naruto asked as the blonde hair women looked at him.

"My name is Tsunade, and I be doing your team placement today since your teacher's back is way out of commission since his girlfriend jump him." Tsunade said as everyone looked at Tsunade oddly.

"What you mean by that?" Ino asked.

"I will explain that to you when all of you are way older and mature I don't care about that bullshit that they say you're old enough to kill and stuff. If I tell you guys that soon, one of you girls will have something in the oven and then you wouldn't be able to handle the psychical stress and mental stress and most likely the guy will bail on you. Then you find out your guy died and then your whole world come crashing down along with the bundle in the oven." Tsunade said.

"Why is that oddly depressing?" Naruto commented.

"Just forgot what I said just now, it was just nonsense that is all." Tsunade replied.

"Wait...you're Tsunade, one of the Sennin, also known as the Slug Princess?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm that Tsunade. But beside that, I'm going to be calling out your name and squad you be joining." Tsunade said as she started calling out various student names which wasn't a lot of students to beginning with. Naruto use to remember the class was packed when he joined the Academy when he was six, he also remembers he was with someone, but his mind just went fuzzy right as he tries to get a clear picture.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata. You are now Team 7 and your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade said as everyone looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Huh? Why does Team 7 have four members." Shikamaru asked.

"That because Hinata was originally suppose to be Team 8 which had Kiba and Shino, but due to the Inuzuka's high aggression, I decide to move her to a different team and bring another Kunoichi that was being home schooled to be on Team 8. But anyway I what Team 7 to go to the roof since your Sensei will be there I actually made him come very early under a very painful threat." Tsunade commented as a lot of the Genin were being creep out by Tsunade, Team 7 quickly went out of the classroom.

"Hey! I'm not fucking aggressive." Kiba said as Shino just looked at him.

"Yes, you are." Shino replied.

"Shut the fuck up bug man!" Kiba said as Shino took up a rolled up newspaper and whacked Kiba on the nose with it.

"Ow! What the fuck you did that for...OW!" Kiba shouted again in pain as Shino wacked him hard on the nose yet again.

"Plus, the reason why Hinata is on Team 7, I read up on how Shino keeps you quiet sometime when you get to rowdy and the Teachers tired disciplining you. I figure out you would have asked Hinata to tell Shino to stop it, since I read up on her profile, she is kind nature, which is odd for someone like her to be Kunoichi, but who am I to judge." Tsunade said.

"Fuck you lady OW!" Kiba shouted in pain as Shino wacked him on the nose yet again.

Xxxxx

The large Team 7 made it up the stairs, a little confused, but Hinata and Sakura looked at their crushes, both looking away as they walked behind them. Hinata poking her fingers together, Sakura shook her head and rubbed her fingers across her scar that was on her face.

Naruto opened the door and walked out, having Sasuke follow with a slight limp, then Sakura and then Hinata, they looked around and saw a man sitting on the railing on the fall side of the roof, waving them over. They walked over to him and slowly came to a stop when they looked at him, he wore a Shinobi uniform and having his face covered, but his clothes were messy and a few small rips in his clothes. His headband covered his left eye and his other eye was black, looking as though he was punched, he was gravity defying grey hair and they could see a small bald patch.

"Hi there, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I am your Sensei and I will be your team leader." The man known as Kakashi informed them. "You can all sit down." Kakashi tells them and they all do so, boys on one side, girls on the other.

They sit there for several quiet seconds and stare at him. "Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes." Kakashi starts and reaches behind himself and chucks over two bags to Hinata and Sakura before chucking small patches to Naruto and Sasuke. "These are now assigned to all ninja now, they're medical supplies, larger ones are for higher chakra control users, the smaller ones are for basic chakra use.

"Okay..." Sakura says and looking through the bag. "Anything else?"

"Now then, we should introduce ourselves." Kakashi says, looking at the four Genin.

"What d-do you want to k-know?" Hinata asks.

"How about your likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, stuff like that." Kakashi says, rubbing his head, mostly around the bald patch.

"Why should we say stuff about ourselves when we don't know you?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, looking at the older man more lively then before.

"Umm...could y-you demonstrate for us K-Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asks, going for the cooperative path.

"Fine...I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no desires on telling you about my likes and dislikes...my dreams for the future...hmm...I never really thought about it, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi tells them.

"That didn't tell us much." Sasuke stated in annoyance.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi says pointing at Naruto.

"Uh, Ok I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! I like ramen in a cup, and what I like more than that is when Iruka Sensei pays for it. What I dislike is the three minutes for the ramen to cook...and roaches, and my dream." Naruto began.

Kakashi had a confused look on his face, wondering if all he thinks about is ramen.

"Is to surpass all the previous Hokage's and have everyone acknowledge my existence." Naruto says, playing with his headband.

Kakashi looked interested now. 'He's grown in an interesting way.' He thinks to himself.

"And my hobbies...pranks I guess." Naruto finishes.

"...Alright, and now the nice lady on the far left." Kakashi smiles.

"Umm...I'm Hinata Hyuga...I-I like l-looking after t-the garden at t-the Hyuga compound...I don't dislike anything...m-my d-d-dream for t-the future..." Hinata began, but looked at Naruto at the last sentence she fainted.

'Well...this could lead to problems in missions if she does that all the time...but I'm sure she'll grow once she's out of that shell.' Kakashi thought. "The second lady." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like training, learning and..." Sakura began and looked at Sasuke and sighed as she rubbed her scar on her face. "My dreams for the future, become a strong Kunoichi like Tsunade." Sakura says and looks at Sasuke again. "My dislike is Naruto and...My scars." Sakura whispered the last part.

"Okay then...And finally." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things, I don't really like anything and...I can't call it a dream...because I will resurrect my clan and...To kill a certain someone." Sasuke say with a dark voice.

'...I sure as hell hope he doesn't mean me.' Naruto thinks to himself as he felt a shiver up his spine and a surprised look from Sakura.

'I thought so' Kakashi says in his head. "Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves, we can begin duties...as soon as someone wakes up Hinata." Kakashi says, and Sakura quickly shook Hinata to wake her up, when she did, Kakashi spoke again. "We'll be doing something special."

"Special!? What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We're going to do something with two other teams." Kakashi says, making everyone confused.

"Why are we going to do something with the other teams?" Sakura asks.

"That's the bad part." Kakashi smiles innocently.

"B-Bad part...w-w-what's t-the b-bad part?" Hinata asks with stuttered as her nervousness grow.

At this, Kakashi starts laughing. "Well...what is it?" Naruto asks.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass while the rest will be sent back to the academy, it's a very difficult test with a failure rate of 66%." Kakashi smiles. "And you'll be tested against two other teams, which still gives you a 66% failure fate." He said. 'Plus I made a bet with the other Jounin's on who'll win.' He thought, grinning inwardly.

Hinata looked scared at this point, Sasuke had a little trickle of sweat come from his forehead but he believed he could do it, Sakura began to become nervous, and Naruto was on the cross between the three. "What!? Then what was the point of graduating?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh that? It was to see on who had a chance to become a Genin." Kakashi explained.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"...Tomorrow you will be doing the 'exercise', so bring all your Shinobi tools, and here are the papers that tell you the details on where to be and what time." Kakashi says, handing them pieces of paper before exploding into smoke.

Sasuke scanned the paper and crumpled it up before leaving, Naruto was trying to read it but he was lost after the first few words and Sakura helped him with them in annoyance. Hinata was nervous about the whole event tomorrow and tried to hide her fear as she left slowly with Naruto who was asking what the paper was talking about as he didn't get much from Sakura yelling at him. "Y-You just n-need to bring a-all your equipment a-and come t-to t-this location." She blushed and pointed to the area they need to be.

"Oh...thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled and hurry along to practice, managing to get out of Sakura's reach, Hinata sighed in slight disappointment, but she loved his simple mind and hurried home. Hinata was walking as a odd bit of memory came back to her.

"Huh why in the world I remembering two N-Naruto-kun and w-why is my h-head -h-hurting so much?" Hinata asked herself as grabbed her head in pain. As for that brief painful moment she started hearing multiple voices in her head. Before the pain subsided and the voices went away as well.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile it was nighttime now in a snowy wasteland far away from the capital of the Land of Iron. A massive prison was up in flames as floating over it being illuminated by the moonlight was a massive sphere. The sphere was odd as it had both metallic and organic to it look as it mouth like area open revealing rows of razor sharp teeth as weird toothed tentacles came out of it opening as several of them descend upon the Samurai that was attacking the odd being. Some of the Samurai slash at the tentacles, but their blades have no effect on it as they were quickly devoured. Standing on top of the sphere was small person who was wearing a hooded cloak as the only thing visible was his eyes, which were sky blue in color and some part of his hair sticking out of the hood which had a sun kissed color to it as he just watch the destruction of the prison.

"That for imprisoning me! I grant all of you a fate worse than death!" The cloaked figure yelled as one of the last surviving Samurai who was bleeding to death, he raised a crossbow as he fired it at the cloaked figure standing on top of the massive figure, but the crossbow bolt stopped before it can even hit the cloaked figure, it suddenly flung itself backward and impale the Samuari right through his left eye as he dropped dead. The others kept fighting and being decapitated, one of the samurai reached into a small box nearby and pulled out an eagle, he placed a small note on it and threw it so it can get away before the tentacle wrapped around the samurai's head and crushed it.

"I just hasten your journey to nothingness!" The cloaked figure said as the massive sphere slowly started sinking into the ground until it melted right through the ground like it was water, just leaving the cloaked figure standing.

"I wonder what my twin is doing right now...and if everyone forgot about me back at home? I bet the old man made everyone forget about me, I did leave quite an impression on everyone back at home. But I will make them all remember me if they forgot." The cloaked figure muttered as it showed he was almost the same height as Naruto except slightly taller. He soon started walking to an unknown destination.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, it was morning of the next day in Konohagakure as Team 7 arrived at the location that Kakashi provided for them. Kakashi was there as well and he looked much better then he appeared yesterday as the bald spot was gone now, he was with two other Jounin Sensei and their Genin squad.

"...Alright, now I assume all you Genin know why you're here?" One of the Sensei's asked, gaining nods from all of them. "Good, now your test will be for you to quickly get to a curtain location and retrieve three bells, after that, you need to quickly return here to pass the test." The Sensei said, making them all confused.

"You have to capture the three bells, get here while the others try to get your bells, and you need all three bells, otherwise you don't pass." Kakashi said, making them all look serious now.

"The bells will be in that direction at a lake." The second Sensei says while pointing in one direction. "This will test your speed, endurance, teamwork and fighting skills if you decide to fight for the bells."

"You'll go on the count of three." Kakashi says, pointing three fingers out. "Three, two, one, go!" He yelled, making everyone quickly turn towards the direction the Sensei pointed, but Sasuke quickly kicked the side of one of the Genin's and elbowed him in the face before moving, the hit Genin collapsed and screamed in pain. Everyone was surprised by the sudden act and even Sasuke's teammates were shocked by this and stopped in their tracks.

Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed after Sasuke with Sakura right behind them as she was dropping little spike on the ground to slow the other team down and everyone was flabbergasted, when Naruto got to Sasuke's side, he started yelling. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"We're up against two other teams and we need to get ahead to win! I mean they most likely would have advantage over us and Sasuke had the right idea to cause that confusion." Sakura replied for Sasuke as she threw a little flash bomb as the other team did manage to overcome her spike traps.

"Now all of you! Just distract the competition and stay out of my way." Sasuke yelled at his comrade as he hurries along faster than before with Sakura right behind him. The other team were mostly blinded by the flash bomb, but they were getting their eye sight back.

Naruto was trying to keep up, but by holding Hinata hand, he wasn't going to get any faster. "Hinata!" He yells.

She was in a daydream state by him holding her hand; she soon snapped out of in and looked at Naruto while blushing. "Y-Yes N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked.

"I'm going on ahead, because you're slowing me down." Naruto tells her, she looked down sadly. "So stay here and make sure no one else gets through if they have the bells." He tells her, making her look up and nodded.

'Naruto-kun needs me...and I won't fail.' She says to herself, he let go of her hand and ran after Sasuke and Sakura, she was disappointed as she quickly stopped and quickly hid in a nearby bush, seeing the other teams rushing by to get the bells as she just waited to see who will come back.

Xxxxx

"I know my Genin's are going to win, they're specialized in speed and endurance." One of the Sensei's says while waiting as the three Jounin had Kage Bunshin observing each of the three teams.

"Yeah? Mine are specialized in Fighting and Teamwork." The other Jounin smiles. "They'll beat the crap out of your team." The Jounin said as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked at them and shrugged. "Mine...are rather random." Kakashi simply said, making the other Jounin confused.

Xxxxx

Naruto caught up to both Sasuke and Sakura as they reached an opening to a clearing, which had a large lake in the middle. "Where are the bells?" Naruto asked, looking around the lake shore front.

"They're probably in the middle of the lake on that small island." Sakura said as she pointed, Naruto looked and saw a small island with a few stones.

"Who's going to get it?" Naruto asked, looking both Sasuke and Sakura.

"I do not trust that lake water, that's for sure." Sakura said as she figure out since anyone going in that lake when it this early in the morning going to get a rude awaking.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I bet I could get there before you." Sasuke smirked.

"You wanna bet!" Naruto yelled and ran into the lake before thinking, a few seconds later and he was yelling. "I-I-It's c-c-cold!"

"Predictable." Sasuke mumbled, seeing Naruto slowly swim across.

"What a idiot" Sakura said as Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement just as the other teams came to the lake and saw Naruto swimming across, they were quickly talking to each other and the team to the left quickly chose someone to quickly run in and swim quickly, slowly catching up to Naruto while yelling it's cold. The other team were talking, while one of their teammates walked towards Sasuke with a pissed off look, he was the one Sasuke attacked beforehand.

"You're going to pay for that cheap shot you did to me earlier!" The angry Genin yelled and charges at Sasuke, his other teammates soon jumped as far as they could into the lake, but one of them grabbed the other, acting like a land bass and jumped farther before splashing, and the team member landed into the lake water and swam back.

Sasuke was easily dodging all the blows the guy was throwing; he then quickly kicked his opponents head, making him collapse. Sakura then quickly threw ball full of pepper at the guy other teammate who just got back on to shore.

"Argh my eyes it bleeding! AAAAAHHHH!" The blinded Genin screamed in pain as his eye was bleeding tears of blood as the pepper ball Sakura threw at him had a mixture of black pepper and other assorted peppers plus rubbing alcohol as well.

"I got to say, I'm a little bit impressed." Sasuke said out loud as Sakura started blushing.

Over with Naruto, he was head to head with the other opposing team members trying to get to the island; they all soon reach the island shore and started walking, shivering like no tomorrow whilst looking for the three bells. The island was covered in rocks and they were checking everywhere, until Naruto saw something shiny and went to investigate. He then saw them, the three bells attached to a rock, he lifted it up triumphantly and yelled. "I've got them!" He turned around and then realized that was a big mistake when he saw the other two opposing team members looking at him with a grin as they were very close by.

Naruto then started running it towards were Sasuke and Sakura were at and ran into the water, shivering again and not bothering to remove the bells from the rock and swam with it under one arm. The others soon chased after him to get the stone, Naruto was much slower to swim with the extra weight, and the others members saw this and decided to let him swim to shore so that they can get their hand on it without wasting to much energy.

Naruto was close to shore and he saw the other teams run towards him and attack, Sasuke and Sakura quickly went to fight all those who were after Naruto when he stumbled out the lake with a large rock. They all tackled Naruto and it went into a dog pile from there, everyone was trying to grab the rock like it was a rugby ball, but it was being taken from a different team and the cycle continued.

After a while, one of opposing team member managed to get the rock and legged it while the others were still fighting, she smiled and kept on bolting, minutes pass and someone shouted. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin!" And a large explosion of smoke happened.

Xxxxx

The person with the rock was smiling happily as she ran toward the Sensei's.

Hinata was activating her Byakugan every minute to see if anyone was coming and she saw someone on the opposing team running very fast towards the Sensei's with a rock with three bells on it. She was nervous by this, she knew that she wouldn't be able to capture her at that speed, but she didn't want to disappoint Naruto and saw a rock near her foot and grabbed it, she then quickly threw it towards the person really hard and she heard a scream of pain as the rock connected with the back of their head.

Hinata rushed forward and saw an unconscious girl on the ground with blood leaking from a very nasty wound on her head. She felt guilty about she just did but she has to do it for Naruto to him realized his dream and she picked up the rock and hurried along.

Xxxxx

The three Jounin were having a nice conversation about whether or not Tsunade breast were real and Hinata stopped by them, breathing heavily, they looked astonished that Hinata was the one to bring the three bells attached to the rock. Since all of them read her profile as it said she has a habit of giving up to quickly.

"...Well done Hinata." Kakashi smiled, making a hand gesture to the two Jounin's and they both reached in their pouches and handed him two large bags.

"That's the last time I gamble with Kakashi" One of Jounin said, waiting for the their teams to come back, a couple of minutes pass and the forest seemed to be moving rapidly by a large amount of force. And soon hundreds of Naruto's poured out of the forest like a wave and puffed away into smoke, having a grinning Naruto, a slightly messy Sasuke, Sakura holding a very blood soaked broken tree branch and two unconscious, very bloody, broken Genin teams.

"Did we win?" Naruto asked, making everyone stare in disbelief.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled as he put the two bundles away. "You are now Genin." He said making Naruto jump in celebration. "And it's all thanks to Hinata." Kakashi said with an eye smile making Naruto tackle Hinata into a hug and jumping in celebration with a now unconscious Hinata that looked like a tomato.

"What in the world happen to my Genins!" Both Jounin sensei shouted in pure horror as they got a good look at their Genins, which they looked like the Kyuubi came and beaten them half to death. There were expose bones and tissue and wounds all over them, one of them even had a broken piece of stick rammed up his ass. Sakura looked at her blood soaked broken tree branch which she did use as a club to beat them half to death when several of them called her scar face and ugly and she just plain lost it.

"Got to get rid of the evidence." Sakura said as she quickly threw the branch into the forest as Sasuke was trying to get away from Sakura as she just plain creeped him out when she did that number to the other team.

"Psycho." Sasuke simply muttered to himself as he creeped away from the very violent pink hair girl.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is chapter 2 of Naruto: New Dawn. I omitted showing how Naruto became of genin since it would have been the same as canon. Anyway Team 7 is formed with Hinata being on the team due to the fact of Kiba aggresiveness. And if all of you took notice Tsunade is in the village as well. Plus there is a prison break in the Land of Iron. Plus Hinata heard voices and had a odd memories of two Naurto. Can anyone figure out the cloak figure.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with this chapter. Also thank you Sleepless Demon for letting me use that Test Scene. Also thank you for beta reading this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Wave

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Tamika, Rina and Kaiju are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

**Chapter 3: Journey to Wave.**

It been three weeks since Team 7 officially became a team and they've been doing multiple D-rank missions. Most of those missions were either painting someone's house, taking care of the rice paddy field and getting rid of the Konoha Flying Leeches that were in the field. Today the team were going in for a new mission as they were meeting up with their Sensei, they enter inside the Mission recruitment office. All of them stopped as they see the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen chewing out Team 8 while the Daimyo wife is nearby as she was holding a little blood soak brown bag as she had tears in her eyes.

"I wonder what they getting chewed out for?" Naruto wondered out loud as he took notice of the Team 8 sensei which was a black haired woman with red eye, wearing a very odd bandage like outfit as she was busty as well. Naruto then took notice of Team 8 third member which he guess is the home school student.

"Hey isn't that the sole heiress and member of the Kurama Clan? I believe her name is Kurama Yakumo." Sakura said as she spotted Team 8 Kunoichi member, Yakumo possesses long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. She also sports a clip with two circular designs. She wore a pink kimono with held close by a pink sash. Her kimono has two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs. She also wore sandals that are orange in color.

"Kurenai...I can't believe you let Kiba do this to the Daimyo's Wife cat." the Hiruzen scolded Kurenai.

"I'm very sorry Hokage-sama, I should have figured out Kiba's temper was more explosive then I realized." Kurenai apologized as the Third Hokage just sighed to himself.

"That is alright, I know you didn't except Kiba aggression problem to be that bad, but that's still not going to bring Tora back to life." Hiruzen said as the Daimyo Wife was crying her eye out as she clutched the brown blood soaked bag to chest as the bag tore a little as a mangled cat paw was sticking out of it.

"So I regret to inform you Kurenai that your team will be put on E-rank mission for now on to pay for the cost of getting the Daimyo Wife a new cat. Since the cat is from an almost extinct species of miniature tigers. Also, Kurama Yakumo will temporary join other teams until your E-rank missions are over with, since she was the only one that try to bring Tora back to life." Hiruzen said.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Kurenai said as Team 8 exit out of the Mission Assignment Office.

"I never heard of an E-rank mission before?" Sasuke said out loud as this is the first time he ever heard of it.

"That because E-rank mission are actually Punishment type mission with all the payment going toward the grieving party. I feel sorry for Kurenai; she just became Jounin and now her team is temporary disbanded." Kakashi said as he appeared right behind Team 7 which caused Naruto to jump into Hinata arm as Kakashi appeared directly behind him without warning, scaring the living daylight out of him. Hinata was struggling between supporting Naruto weight since both of them are the considered the shortest of the class and trying to stay conscious since Naruto was now in her arms.

"Naruto get off of Hinata! She's going to faint!" Sakura shouted at Naruto who quickly got out of Hinata arm.

"I so sorry Hinata." Naruto said.

"T-That alright N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a very big blush on her face.

"Kurenai, you are to take Kiba and Shino to clear the sewers under the academy, Yakumo, you are to stay here as I decide the team you should go with..." The Third Hokage tells her and looks at Team 7 when they step out of the way as Team 8 walk out and a crying woman walked out. "Now Team 7...seeing as you're here, I'm letting Yakumo come with you for a few missions, alright?" He asked them, gaining a nod from Kakashi and shrugs from the Genin. "Okay...your next duty is...Hmmmm ...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and help with the-" The Hokage began to read.

"Aw come on! Can't we get any better missions already? I'm bored out of my mind doing these missions already!" Naruto yelled.

'...I agree.' Sasuke thought but didn't show it.

Sakura sighed and tried not to show it, but agreed. 'Can't believe I agree with Naruto...' She thought.

Hinata went nervous and hid behind Naruto, not wanting to disagree with anyone, Yakumo was confused by their reactions since they are weird, but hoped she got along with them and walked towards them.

Kakashi sighed. 'I knew this would happen sooner or later.' He thought.

"Naruto, you're just a rookie, everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled back.

"I don't need to work my way up cause I'm already good enough to do higher jobs!" Naruto yelled back.

Kakashi bonked the back of Naruto's head. "Quiet you."

"Naruto, I've already explained what these duties are about." The Hokage said. (I believe you all know about the ranks and the missions) "So I'll tell you again..._blah blah blah_." He continued for several minutes. "And that's why D rank missions are perfect for you." He finished.

"-And that's why you should never take a scroll that has the word 'Forbidden' on it-" Naruto said to his team, getting Yakumo look confused and not listening to the Hokage.

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage yelled.

"Oh, my apology Lord Hokage." Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Come on Hokage, you know I get bored when you talk to us like that, but I'm more then capable! I managed to beat up Mizuki and get Kakashi's bells from two other teams! So give us a better mission!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed again. 'Something tells me that I'll get yelled for this.' He thought to himself while Yakumo looked confused by his test as she did something completely different to what he did to pass.

Iruka and the Hokage smirked. "Ok then." The Hokage said, making Team 7 confused. "If you want it so badly I'll give it to you, I've got a C rank mission that can be done right now." He smiled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked sounding very excited while the others were surprised that he got what he wanted.

"You'll be protecting a certain individual, you can come in now!" The Hokage called.

The door slid open and an old man came through, drinking a bottle of sake. "What is this? The league of annoying super brats? All I see are a kid with a tough guy act, a girl who looks like she'll fall to a bad comment, a girl who looks like bad, used gum, a girl that could brake by a sneeze and a short guy with the stupid looking face." The old man said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had an annoyed look on their face while Hinata tried to hide in shame, Naruto saw that Hinata was hurt by what he said and Yakumo was surprised by his rudeness and got angry. "Alright, you're dead!" Naruto yelled, having Kakashi hold him by the collar of his jacket.

"You don't kill the people we need to protect." Kakashi told him.

"I'm the super expert builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge." Tazuna tells them.

Xxxxx

It been two days now as Team 7 plus Yakumo and Tazuna were walking down road as they were very close to Land of Wave borders, they passed by a lone puddle. Group pass it as they kept on walking without incident, Kakashi briefly stopped and looked at the puddle before he kept on walking. When the group was out of site, two figures emerged from the puddle of water. They were two masked men, wearing headbands that had the emblem of Kirigakure on it and horn attachments and were wearing huge clawed gauntlets which both of them seem to be connected together to by a razor sharp chain. These guys were known as the Demon Brothers, one of them took out a little hand held radio.

"Zabuza, we just got confirmation of Tazuna...But it looked like he being accompany by a large group of Genin plus one Jounin, he looks like someone from our old Bingo book...can't remember name but I know he was labeled highly dangerous." One of the demon brothers said.

"_That's good to know, I'll get the others ready then and we can ambush them, you guys meet up at the ambush point. If you two are late, your little sister is getting the rest of your guys pay"_ Zabuza's voice spoke through the radio, the other demon brother was looking around as he though he heard something. He then spotted the ground rippling like it was water; he sees a shadow moving underground, but that was impossible since the ground is now looking like water.

"Gozu...I think something is wrong with the ground?" The demon brother said to his sibling.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Meizu?" Gozu asked as he shut off the radio, the rippling ground effect was now underneath both of them as the shadow just stopped right underneath of them as well. Soon the ground exploded in a cloud of debris while both Gozu and Meizu scream in shock and pain, they were obscured from view before the dust settled and the only thing left of the Demon Brothers was huge amount of blood stains. The ground looked perfectly normal as well while the huge shadow was heading into the direction of Wave Country, causing a ripple effect along the way. Soon a dismembered arm somehow floated up through the ground like water before ripple effect pass making the ground very solid again, leaving a hand to remain in the air, almost looking like the person was buried alive.

Xxxxx

Team 7 finally arrived at Wave Country, waiting for them was one of Tazuna's friends with a motorboat, and all of them got on as the man rowed away into the ocean of waves. As the man rowed the boat, they took notice that it was getting very foggy around the area.

"Whoa...it sure is foggy, that's for sure?" Naruto spoke out loud.

"Be quiet, some of Gatou's men might be around to hear you." The boatman said as the group passed underneath a huge bridge, but what they didn't take notice of was that on the bridge were several figures watching them.

"What do we have to fear about Gatou? Doesn't he just own a shipping company?" Kakashi asked out loud as both the man and Tazuna eye widen as the men looked at Tazuna.

"You didn't tell them?" Tazuna's friend asked.

"No...I didn't tell them, Kakashi, I will tell you about this when we get back to my house; it's really not safe here at the moment.

"I-I got a v-very -bad feeling a-about this." Hinata says in a slightly scared voice.

"What you mean Hinata." Yakumo asked.

"Well...it f-feels like...we're b-being watched..." Hinata claims, becoming confused as the area around them darkened.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked up and saw someone falling towards them, making them look in shock, Kakashi quickly tackled Tazuna and Yakumo, while Sasuke grabbed Hinata and Sakura before jumping out off the boat. Naruto was confused for a second, but the person crashed into the boat and caused an explosion, nearly knocking him out as he was sucking into the water and couldn't swim against the force. Naruto soon saw the boatman trying to swim back to the surface, but soon something seemed to move near him and the boatman suddenly grabbed his own throat, having blood coming from him.

'What the fuck!?' Naruto thought, seeing blood coming from the boatman and suddenly having his limbs, torso and head become severed, blood replacing the sea water.

On the surface, Kakashi, Hinata and Yakumo were standing on the water, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were swimming to remain afloat, looking around in confusion. "What happened?! Kaji!? Where are you Kaji!?" Tazuna yelled, looking for his friend, but soon seeing a large amount of blood come to surface and some limbs, shocking them all and wondered who it was.

The water's surface far away suddenly explode and a large blade started to head towards them like a shark's fin, Hinata looked in shock and quickly jumped away while Sasuke quickly dove underwater. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and looked slightly shocked by the sudden attack. "Yakumo! Make sure Tazuna doesn't get hurt!" Kakashi ordered, gaining a nod from her and pulled Tazuna up from the water and carried him on her back, using her strength to stay standing on the water and getting very tired by that alone.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you..." Yakumo says and gains a scared look from Tazuna as he suddenly saw another small explosion and a katana started shooting towards them like another shark fin.

"Holy crap!" He yelled, holding onto the female Genin tightly.

Naruto came to the surface of the water and coughed hard, taking deep gasps and caught sight of Kakashi blocking a giant sword, but forced into the air by the force. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, glad to see her crush still alive and rushed towards him while Sasuke came out of the water as well, confused by what's going on.

Naruto looked confused and saw Yakumo jump as the katana missed them, but started heading towards Naruto, making him slightly shocked before diving into the water again. The katana sunk into the water as well and Hinata was very concerned and hurried towards where Naruto was, but the surface of the water explode. It quickly cleared and Naruto was in the air, cursing in pain as the katana was holding him into the air. But Naruto managed to stop it piercing through his body by blocking with his hands, covering the blade with his blood and only managed to stop it from going through him by having his feet placed on the attack. "Fuck! That fucking hurts like a mother fucker!" Naruto yelled in pain.

The attacker smirked; he wore grey, camouflaged clothing that hug very loose on him, being twice as tall as Naruto was and looking around eighteen. He had a stubble beard, dark lips and the Mist headband wrapped around his head like a bandana, covering his hair and had bandages around his neck. "You're fucking lucky mate." He says in a deep voice.

Naruto clenched his teeth in pain and pulled his right foot back, quickly smashing it into the man's face, causing him to slide backward and Naruto jumped off him, pulling his hands free from the katana. Naruto splashed into the water and felt tremendous pain in his hands as sea water covered and entered his wound. Hinata quickly dived into the water and after a couple of seconds, Naruto and Hinata came up and Hinata began pulling him out of the water, ignoring her shyness as fear and wanting to protect Naruto was rushing through her head. The Mist ninja glared at the two and swung his blade around, having specs of blood fly around.

At Kakashi, he was in the air and noticed that the giant sword was coming towards Yakumo and Tazuna. "Yakumo! Jump!" Kakashi yelled and quickly did a hand sign.

Yakumo saw this and her eyes widened, she jumped several feet into the air, but the water around the sword explodes and a large man shot out of it. Tazuna and Yakumo widen their eyes in shock as the man pulled back his sword, he swung forward, but it collided with something metallic, looking to see Kakashi blocking his attack. Kakashi managed to summon a Kage Bunshin and use it as a land base to get in the way, the attacker pushed back and landed on the water, holding his giant blade.

He is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin shown by his shirtless form, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, he wore baggy trousers with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. Kakashi recognized him immediately and cursed that he had five Genin in his ranks since he believed they'd be in more risk than any help. "Momochi Zabuza, former assassin of Kirigakure..." Kakashi states and pulls out another kunai.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, also known as the Copycat Ninja of the Konohagakure." Zabuza says and grips his sword tighter.

Yakumo and Tazuna were back on the surface of the water, but they were shin deep in the water now, Yakumo breathing heavy now. Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he had heard what Zabuza said, wondering what's going on since they just got ambushed by Mist Shinobi on a D Rank mission. Hinata was sweating as she tried to hold up Naruto while watching the attacker with the katana, but she felt something coming and activated her Byakugan and widened her eyes in shock. Hinata let go of Naruto, soon choking on something, grabbing her neck as she was pulled backwards, crashing into the water and started to vanish in the sea. Naruto coughed as he emerged from the sea and looked around, realizing that Hinata was missing and realized that she was taken, quickly diving back underwater.

Naruto's eyes stung as he looked around in the salt water of the sea, soon seeing Hinata being pulled around by something, but wasn't sure what and soon, Hinata was pulled across and heading towards him. Naruto's eyes widened and stung a bit more, quickly moving and Hinata crashed into him and Naruto held onto her. After a few seconds, Naruto's body became pinned with Hinata's, like he was tied up with her, feeling a large amount of pain as something was cutting into him. Naruto looked down and saw a very thin chain with razor sharp edges, suddenly crashing his head against Hinata's as they were forced by the chain to go deeper and far away from the fight. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as Hinata's face seemed to change color, showing that she was running out of air.

On the surface of the water, Kakashi and Zabuza were clashing metal while Yakumo was struggling to keep standing on the water while Naruto's attacker was slightly disappointed that he was taken. He looked around and saw Sasuke and the Yakumo holding Tazuna. "Which one to choose..." He wondered, but soon feeling cold. "That was fast." He says and waits.

Kakashi threw his slightly dented kunai and quickly did hand signs. "Suiton: Suigadan!" Kakashi yelled, Zabuza quickly did a hand sign and he was surrounded by a wall of water, blocking four jet streams that hit the wall.

Kakashi cursed and started doing hand signs again, but stopped as he found it hard to move and became confused, he looked down and saw that his feet were frozen and stuck to ice, confused as to where the ice came from as it grew rapidly. Yakumo screamed and he looked to see her frozen to the ice as well, covering most of her shin and Tazuna's since they were just below the water level. Over to Sasuke and the attacker, they both used chakra and jumped, just before the ice hit them and landed on the surface, sliding slightly because of it.

"About time Haku!" The second attacker yelled, soon seeing someone coming through the ice. The person had long black hair, a slender frame, and was also quite short compared to the man next to him. Haku's outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore a hunter-nin mask over her face, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"Don't act like that Takumi, we can't lower our guard, otherwise something may happen." The masked attacker tells her comrade in an emotionless voice.

"Whatever, bitch." Takumi says, looking as Zabuza came out of the water and smirked as Kakashi struggled to remove his feet from the ice.

"Well, Kakashi of the Sharingan, it looks like you've lost this easily, pathetic." Zabuza says while swinging his sword around before charging towards Kakashi.

Kakashi took a deep breath and focused chakra into his feet, quickly mixing Lightning chakra into the mix and the ice explode and he charges towards Zabuza, surprising him and smashed in the chest with his foot. Zabuza flew backwards and slid across the ice, soon falling onto his knees and coughing hard as his heart was beating hard and his lungs were acting up.

"Shit! Zabuza!" Haku and Takumi yelled, rushing towards him, but they saw movement on their right and Sasuke skidded across the ice while doing a few hand signs and taking a deep breath. He breathed out and a large fireball came from his mouth, Haku did a few hand signs and created a small wall of ice to block the fire. Takumi on the other hand kept charging and moved his katana behind himself, hiding it in the back of his oversized jacket and smirked, even though a patch on his back was on fire from Sasuke's attack.

Kakashi looked at the new attacker and noticed that Hinata and Naruto were missing and was now scared for their safety, he pulled out a kunai and charged towards Takumi. Soon coming close to each other and Takumi pulled out his blade at a shocking speed, clashing with Kakashi's kunai and caused an explosion, cracking the ice and making Yakumo and Tazuna scream in shock as smoke and bits of ice flew everywhere.

Xxxxx

A certain distance away, on the shore line, a bloody blond boy was face down on a wet, sandy beach, he yelled and soon started to cough a large amount. Coughing up sea water and somehow coughed up a crab, wondering how that got in him, he then felt an annoying thing in his nose and grabbed something and pulled out five inches of seaweed. "...That's just fucking wrong." Naruto says and looks around and sees a slightly bloody Hinata who wasn't breathing. "Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto yelled and crawls over to her, shaking her. "Shit!" Naruto yells and starts doing resuscitation, pressing his hands onto her chest and then breathing air into her lungs.

After a minute, Hinata coughed out a large amount of water and looked around weakly, wondering what happened. She looked up and saw Naruto covered in blood and she felt pain in her lungs and her body, she slowly got onto her knees as she tried to remember what happened. "Naughty, naughty, very naughty, I saw you taking advantage of the little girl." A voice came from nearby, Naruto looked and saw a small girl, maybe a little older then Naruto, she wore a baggy black sleeveless jacket, she also wore black ninja shoes and had trousers that are shorts on one side and long on the other, the shorter side has those fishnets things under it. Naruto looked at her fists and they were covered with large, claw like gauntlets and a chain attached between the two of them and then saw the Mist headband with three horn like metal pieced on them.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Naruto yelled in shock, wondering who it was.

"I'm Rina, I'm going to be decapitating you today." She says with a smirk and suddenly having large crashing steps coming from behind her, soon having a large tree nearby ripped from the ground, soon having a giant man walk towards them, being at least three times bigger than Naruto.

The man had a metallic mask that covers most of his face, almost like a gas mask with black goggles covering his eyes. Robotic, giant arms that look like a body builder's arms and reached below his knees, metal chest plate that's attached to the metal arms and up to his mask. He had a muscular 6 pack; he wore giant trousers and bare feet. "...That's a big fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled and backed away while Hinata followed.

The girl known as Rina jumped down from the tree and charged towards them, being much faster than both of them, slipping past the two and the chain attached to her wrists coming towards them. She spun around and quickly caused the chain to wrap around Naruto's neck, surprising him and quickly chocking him and he reached his neck, trying to pull the chain loose. Hinata was shocked and quickly grabbed the chain so Rina didn't pull the chain tighter, but cursed in pain as the chain had razors on them. But she gripped hard so Naruto didn't suffer too much, worrying about Naruto.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought as he felt a warm liquid going down his neck and under his jacket, he quickly felt a large amount of pain in his hands as he tried to pull the chain. He soon realizing that there's razors on the chain and remembered the attacker with katana stabbed through his hands.

Naruto noticed that it got darker and looked up, soon seeing the giant falling from the sky with his fists down, aiming to crush both him and Hinata. The world seemed to slow down, his heart rate increased as the world became slower, he took a step forward and grabbed the back of Hinata's jacket and quickly used all of his strength to jump back. Rina was surprised by the sudden pull and fell forward, Hinata was also surprised and both Naruto and Hinata got out of the attack by the giant and he crashed into the area Rina fell in. This caused an explosion that covered the entire area, causing a small outwards tidal wave by the force.

Xxxxx

Kakashi was knock away from the explosion as he was slight wounded. He was very lucky that his kunai took the blunt of the explosion as his hand is slight burnt, but it is still useable. He looks at the other Mist Shinobi that attacked him with explosive katana. Kakashi then took notice of someone coming out of the mist and heading toward Zabuza, the person was wearing a standard Mist Shinobi outfit as he had a Kiri head band wrap around his mess black hair.

"Good thing...you got...here Kenta." Zabuza said as he has a very hard time breathing at all.

"Don't talk, you might have a fractured rib, I'm going to be patching you up." Kenta tells him as he place his hand which were glowing green on Zabuza as it started to heal him.

Meanwhile, both Sasuke and the Haku were fighting, Sasuke was throwing various kunai but the masked girl kept creating more and more ice like barriers which just knock the kunai away. Before the barriers glow in a bright light as they break apart into chucks of ice like shards projectiles and launch them at Sasuke who kept on dodging.

"Sooner or later, one of those ice shards going to impale me and then I'm a goner!" Sasuke muttered to himself, he didn't take notice that his eye has changed and they were now blood red with two black tomoe spinning around in them, he started to take notice it easier to dodge the shards now.

'So he must be the last Uchiha?' Haku though in her head as she now created two large icicles in mid air as she sent them at Sasuke who dodge out of the way, but the icicles started to glow.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted in terror as the icicle explode peppering him with broken ice shard with some of them pierced his body. Far away from the battling group, a huge shadow was moving underneath the waves as Sakura, Yakumo and Tazuna had taken notice of the giant shadow, something suddenly erupted out of the water and shattered the ice, it looked like a giant hooded metallic human skull attach to a tentacle. The creepy part about that thing was the fact it doesn't have a visible mouth at all. The weird creature was staring at the group as it suddenly revealed it mouth which was disturbing beyond belief, it showed various fangs in it mouth and one tongue that acted like a second mouth. The being started roaring that caused an odd effect on the surrounding water, it started rising up to form a tidal wave as it was heading toward the group.

"Yakumo! Hold on to Tazuna!" Sakura shouted as the tidal wave hit, shattering the ice, everyone took notice of the sound and the massive tidal wave and soon collided and swept away, heading towards the inland while some of the bridge was damaged.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were avoiding the giant of the men as Rina was standing on top of the giant shoulder, giving it directions so they were keeping them on their toes. Naruto jumped out of the way as he avoided a massive metal fist from flatting him. He crashed into the ground by the force of the hit and felt hit ribs crack on something hard, he looked at his wrist after rolling away and saw something glowing. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the U-link as Hinata took notice of the very odd watch on Naruto arm. As she then jump out of the way of the giant massive feet as it came crashing down.

"What the fuck?" Naruto says aloud as the watch went crazy and glowed.

_"Sending order to Orion arrival in t-minus 30 seconds."_ The U-link says out loud as this cause Rina and Hinata to looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Did that watch just talk?" Rina asked, suddenly there was a violent wave of wind and an echoing roar and the trees shook violently, the group looked at the direction of the sea and wondered what caused it. Suddenly, the ground between Hinata and Kaiju explodes and sent Rina flying into the ocean.

"Son of Bitch!" Rina shouted in shock as she came out of the sea, coughing hard, she looked and saw the dust settle and it revealed Orion standing in the sandy beach, it stood before the giant human, the robot was a little larger then the human while Hinata was looking shock at the giant metallic being.

"Okay...this should be interesting...wonder what else this thing can actually do?" Naruto spoke out loud as Hinata took notice of him as she observed him pressing a button. "Okay...Orion kick the big guy's ass and drive him off." Naruto shouted at the watch pressing a holographic button after he issued that order.

Orion then charged at the giant human as it perform a powerful haymaker punch into it face sending the giant back a little, quickly responding by punching Orion in the chest, denting it armor by his strength and metal arm. Both of the giant beings kept sending powerful swings at each other, Kaiju did slow, yet powerful full rounded swings, sometimes hitting Orion and sending it flying back, sometimes hitting trees and turning them into splinters. Orion did quick, pain filled shots at Kaiju's chest and face, sometimes blocked by his giant metal arms.

Orion charged towards Kaiju, swinging both of its arms to crush his head, but Kaiju raised his metal arms, blocking the attack and quickly sent his left arm crashing into Orion's chest. His fingers stabbed into its armor and began crushing what he could while Orion kept hitting the arm, not doing much damage. Orion focused for a second and had a blade come out and stabbed it into his arm, making him let go and pull back, causing the blade to snap off and quickly backed away.

"This is fucking awesome!" Naruto yelled, soon having Hinata coming to him and yelling something, but he wasn't paying attention, he was soon surprised that the two stopped fighting and looked out at sea. Naruto did the same and saw the mist going and a several foot high tidal wave was coming towards them, all standing still as it came towards them.

"Holy shit!" Rina yelled before disappearing within the tidal wave, Hinata pulled at Naruto's arm and they began to run, but they couldn't outrun it as the wave crashed into the giants, soon consuming Naruto and Hinata and ripping away all the trees nearby. The land flooding and under the water, the giants were gone, Hinata was avoiding the obstacle and Naruto kept smashing into trees, gaining several large bumps and soon hit a tree between the legs and pulled away. They all vanished in the water and dark forest.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as this is a very different version of wave country arc that for sure. Hell everything went to hell in a hand baskets that for sure. And Naruto will feel that pain between his leg either in the morning or today. Plus Hinata saw Naruto use the U-link watch so if those two ever did get out of there situation they in how will he explain it to her. Plus there is the mysterious creature that summon the tidal wave. Just where did it came from.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for beta reading this chapter for me and also for writing the scene which involve the intro of your OC and helping out a whole lot in this chapter as well. So here is five advertisements for your stories..

**High Tech Naruto**

**Naruto's world is more advanced then it ever has been, its got cities, weapons, robots and much more, how will Naruto's world live if they have all the advantages that even we don't have? This story is future based, read and find out. Future romances.**

**Dark World**

**Just before the preliminaries to the final Chunin exam, every one of the Genin are taken by a strange force and appear in a strange place of horror, how will they survive and escape that hellish nightmare? slight romance Not Gaara Naruto**

**Two Lives Destined remake**

**A week has passed since the war and two people in cloaks that's a part of a ancient group walk to the hidden leaf village in search for someone, and these people have a plan that will change the world for better or worse, will our hero stop them? Warning, lemon and lime to fill your drinks in later chapters lol.**

**Forest Boy**

**What if Naruto wasn't found by the Third Hokage when he was a baby, what if he was found and raised by something else in the wilds for years before they found him and he had god like speed, what would be different? More on that later so come and read and a few bad words.**

**TUAOA Cursed Naruto Cursed Life**

**Naruto has a misstep and gains a curse from a believed superstition, he's not the only one cursed however, how will this change his life? Adopted from Kage Bijuu.**


	4. Chapter 4: Formians threat

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Takumi, Rina and Kaiju are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

Chapter 4: Formians threat.

The flooding has subsided as everyone was scatter about in Wave country from the tidal wave created by the weird creature. Naruto and Hinata who were still being taking away by the current, they stopped as the water receded back to the sea, the two Genin were sprawled out. Naruto slowly leaned up and coughed up a large amount of water, a toad coming out and Naruto looked slightly disturbed by this. He was about to get up, but soon felt a large amount of pain between his legs and fell on his face. The ground started sucking them in, the two sinking like they were on quicksand and the two Genin were soon buried into the mud.

The two soon reached air again and they fell for several seconds and hit a stony, wet, muddy floor and remained there for several seconds. Hinata coughed up water from her lungs and sat up, feeling pain around her body and saw that it was very dark, looking up to see that they were in a ditch of some sort. She focused her chakra and activated her Byakugan and saw that it wasn't a ditch, but a large cavern with several tunnels, she saw Naruto and deactivated her Byakugan and dragged herself over to Naruto. She saw Naruto shivering in pain and cold, not knowing that Naruto hit a tree in-between his legs. She quickly took out her medical kit that she received after graduating and started using it on Naruto

"Naruto-kun...are you alright?" Tell me where it hurt the most." Hinata asks as she knew by the way they been going by the flow of the tidal wave and those noises, most likely Naruto hitting trees. But she need to know what hurt him more since from all she can tell, there no wound on his body, but that most likely meant he might have internal bleeding which she hope he doesn't have.

"The only...thing hurt...is my manhood...and this weird...pain in...my back." Naruto said in pain as Hinata took out a syringe and a bottle full of ice blue liquid that was very cold to the touch. She took liquid medical ice, if she remember the dosage right, it should be only half full since it an extremely strong medical drug. She knew that anymore of the dosage will cause the body to develop a lethal version of hypothermia, since the liquid ice would then start becoming solid instead of dissolving in the body naturally.

"Okay Naruto-kun...just hold still while I inject you with this." Hinata said as she quickly jab the syringe right in Naruto left leg and inject the contents into his body.

"Why my leg feeling so cold." Naruto asked, getting a large amount of pins and needles now, coughing and disliking the sensation of it as he got up, suddenly hearing a tearing sound. He looked around, but Naruto felt pain on his hands and looked, seeing shattered bones and whole ones and wondered what happened here.

"That because of what I inject you with...This medicine would spread to the affect area and provide soothing relief, now I'm going to check your back." Hinata said as she had the syringe she had in her hand and threw it in a sealed, air tight bag so she can properly get rid of it later. She then got Naruto lean forward and had him remove his bag; she pulled his shirt and jacket up and looked at his back, blushing slightly. "Where does it hurt?" She asked, but then saw something slightly disturbing and made her slightly confused.

"Around the left...side of my ribs." Naruto says, looking around and wondered what killed these animals, recognizing a few, but then spotted human bones.

"You have...what looks like a love bite...with teeth marks." Hinata tells him, putting ointment on his back in confusion before pulling the shirt down and saw teeth marks on his shirt.

The ground shook, making them surprised and get up, but Naruto's knees shacking and made him clench his teeth, having pins and needles in both legs. The ground shook and the dirt rose, looking like a mole hill, getting larger and large, soon reaching over twenty feet and they looked in horror. It kept growing even more and they had to back away as it looked like a volcano growing and they were hoping that it wasn't. The top explodes, sending dirt and stones everywhere, Hinata grabbed Naruto and jumped backwards.

They stood there and looked in shock, seeing a seventeen foot creature standing there. It looked like a giant, reddish brown ant, but it had a human torso at its head area, having two muscular arms with small, bug like arms below them and a human/ant like head around the top. It made clicking sounds, making the two Genin hold their heads as it seemed like it was vibrating. 'Kill the intruders! They've got the princess! And they've destroyed out home! Kill them all!' A voice in their head yelled.

The ground explodes around the ant's feet, soon dozen and dozen much smaller versions of the ant, but were white and weaker looking. Their numbers increased and the two Genin looked in shock, Naruto getting feeling back in his legs and moved a little, throwing a kunai with a paper bomb on it. it hits the group and blows up, sending white limbs everywhere, hitting the ground, but even more of the ant people rushed through the smoke to them. Naruto cursed and grabbed his bag and jumped away with Hinata, landing several yards away and Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, looking in horror. "Naruto-kun! We've got to move!" Hinata yelled and grabbed Naruto's arm and began moving away.

"W-Why!?" Naruto yelled in surprise, trying to move, but his legs were still weird.

"There are hundred! Or even thousands underground that are about to come out of that hole!" Hinata yelled in fear, knowing that even their Sensei would have trouble against them.

"You're joking!" Naruto yelled, soon going through a tunnel and hearing the creatures follow them, not knowing that Hinata was throwing kunai with paper bombs around to either slow or stop the pursuit.

Xxxxx

Back on the surface, Kakashi was looking around a wet, ruined forest, wondering what happened and where his team is. He looked around and listened carefully, soon hearing a cough and pulled out a kunai and charged towards the location, within a few seconds, he reaches the source of the sound and found Sakura. "Sakura, are you alright? Do you know where the others are?" Kakashi asked, helping her up and looked around.

"No..." Sakura says while coughing up water and Kakashi patted her back to get the rest of the water out of her lungs.

Kakashi cursed, soon sensing someone nearby, seeing something spinning towards them, Kakashi ducked and a sword hit the tree near him and his eyes widened in shock, seeing the sword covered in paper bombs. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and jumped away to avoid the sudden attack and narrowly missing the explosion, getting a large splinter stab into the back of his leg. The sword was spinning away from the explosion and a man caught the sword, spinning it and pointed at Kakashi with it, still smoking from the explosion.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, killing you will give me a name of people being scared." He says, having a mask cover his face.

"Sakura...You're going to have to get out of here, either hide or find our other team members." Kakashi ordered, pulling out a kunai and watched the man carefully.

Xxx

Several hundred yards away, Tazuna and Sasuke were conscious while Yakumo was unconscious and not breathing on the floor. Sasuke saw this and cursed, dragging himself to her and started performing CPR, soon breathing air into her lungs and soon had her cough up water. She continued to cough up water while Tazuna stood up, feeling woozy but tried to stay focused, he looked around and recognized the area. "We're...near my home...and village..." He says and sees Sasuke pick Yakumo up.

They were standing, but the ground shook, they were confused and looked to see puddles doing large ripples with each shaking, soon realizing that they were steps. Something rustled behind the trees and two, giant, metal hands came and grabbed two trees and pushed them aside like tall grass and a giant man stood there. They looked in shock as the man stood there, metal arms and chest, soon seeing a large blade stabbed through his left arm as it dripped blackish blood and a small girl stood on top of it. "Hey there, new pray...I wonder where those bastards went..." The girl says, thinking for a few seconds before focusing on the three. "Never mind, I'll kill you, it'll be just as fun."

Sasuke quickly grabbed Tazuna around the waist and began to run, the girl laughing in excitement as the giant followed them. Sasuke was managing to keep out of reach, but he was getting exhausted by carrying two people, having fought them last time and nearly drowned. Sasuke felt the wind of the force from the giant, he was moving as fast as he could, but his chakra was running low.

Explosions could be heard, making everyone stop and look for the source, soon, something smashed through the trees and they all saw the creature that attacked them before. Its hooded metallic human skull attach to a tentacle, towering over the normal size humans and the giant stood there. "Now that's one ugly bastard...Kaiju! Fight!" The girl yelled, soon the giant man charged and tackled the creature.

Sasuke was running as fast as he could now, taking the opportunity to escape, moving through the woods while hearing the destruction of the area.

Xxx

In another sector of the island, the ninja known as Zabuza was leaning against the tree while another Mist ninja was tending to his wounds while a small, masked ninja took guard. "Zabuza, we will have to finish this quickly if we want to stay hidden within Gatou's shadow." The masked person says.

"Shut up Haku, I already plan on getting out of this soon, I just kept some of my followers hidden so they can take his fortune, now just get me patched up and we can finish this job." Zabuza says while the Medical ninja named Kenta looks after him.

The ground started to shake and they looked to see the dirt start to rise nearby, becoming larger and larger as the three rouge ninja stayed there, looking slightly shocked by this. "What the hell..." Kenta says, the top of the hill explodes and a giant ant like creature stands there, reddish black skin armor, several feet high and making sounds.

Their skulls seemed to vibrate as they moved back. 'Food! We the Formians shall feast well today! The Queen shall rule this island!' A voice in their head yelled.

Zabuza pushed Kenta away and grabbed his giant sword, Haku standing next to him and looked at the creature, soon a small army of white and black ants shot out near its feet and charged towards the three. A few of the ant creatures known as Formians spat a liquid out of their mouths and the ninja dodged the liquid. The liquid hit the trees and ground and started melting what it hit and made them slightly shocked, another Formians spat its acid and hit Zabuza's blade, quickly making the area melt.

Zabuza cursed and swung his blade towards the Formians, getting rid of some of the acid and then quickly stabbing the blade into the ground fully. Haku quickly did a few hand signs and created a small wall of ice, blocking the acid for a short while and the Formians hit the ice, causing it to shake and crack. Zabuza pulled out his sword, having stopped the acid as best as he could and looked at the wall and then at his sword, seeing it melted slightly.

The ice shattered and a few of the Formians were crushed to death while the others climbed over them, still charging towards the three. Zabuza quickly took a step forward and swung his sword, slicing through several of them at once, soon having more and more charge forward while Haku was launching ice needles everywhere. The medical ninja was sweating and jumped onto a large branch, throwing kunai and needles at the growing army, seeing many get killed, but every one that died, five more seemed to appear.

"Zabuza! We've got to get moving!" The medic yelled, knowing that this is going to be more dangerous if this continued.

"I agree Zabuza..." Haku says, moving back while Zabuza sliced through more of them, causing his sword to start repairing as a dark green blood strayed across the area.

Zabuza jumped back as a few more Formians spat their acid at him, managing to hit a part of his leg and making him yell in pain, falling to his knees and grab his leg. Haku was worried and ran over to him, seeing the burning and she quickly did a hand sign and placed it near his leg, freezing the acid and slightly soothed the pain.

"Fine! Move back! Find the others!" He ordered, jumping away with the assistants of Haku and quickly vanished while the Formians tried to follow.

Xxxxx

Outside a large village, Sasuke, Tazuna and Yakumo who was still being carried by Sasuke finally reached the outside. They quickly walked to the village, wanting to keep out of sight and safety, suddenly having two dozen people come out of hiding places, armed with crossbows and cheep weapons. This caused them to stop and look in slight surprise, Sasuke dropped Yakumo slightly to allow her to stand.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Tazuna yelled in shock, soon having a few men recognize him and lowered their weapons.

"Hold it! It's the Master Bridge Builder, he's safe...who are those two?" One of them asked and pointed at the Genin.

"They're my escorts from the Leaf village, I had others, but I don't know where they're are..." Tazuna says, still surprised that people he knew were armed. "What's going on?" He then asked.

"The island is being plagued by a giant creature from the sky, we've lost several bordering villages and the survivors are taking refuge here. We've also sent runners to all other villages to evacuate them...we've stopped building the bridge and we've started building ships to evacuate the people. We've already sent most women and children away for safety..." The leader of the group says and steps aside to allow them in.

Tazuna looked around and realized that the entire village had a makeshift barricade and wall surrounded it, they walked in and were in slight shock. People walked around with equipment, from weapons to work tools, building ripped down for its nails and wood, either scared or determined.

"What about Gatou and his men? What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

"We don't know, we know that Gatou is determined to keep this island, but we heard rumours that his base was attacked and he's furious." The leading man says as he walks with them. "But now we're more worried about the creature, we don't care about Gatou, if he or his men get in our way, we'll kill them." He says and surprises them.

"I'm surprised that the island changed this much since I've left for help...what of my family!?" Tazuna yelled, scared for his family's well being.

"They're fine, they're going to leave soon since they were worried about you and wouldn't leave until you came, but since they're pretty much the last woman and child, they'll have to leave." The man says and turns a corner.

The three looked in shock as they saw about half a dozen ships near the dock, both ready and nearly ready. "Holy crap, you did all of this within the week that I left!?" Tazuna yelled.

"We were very urgent in this place, everyone is working on these and we all want to get out of here." The man says, seeing everyone working and remaining on guard.

Sasuke looked carefully and soon spotted a church of some kind with several dozen things covered in a while cover, knowing that they were bodies but didn't say anything. Tazuna looked around and soon spotted his daughter and grandchild, yelling their names and rushing towards them, they looked and rushed over to him as well. They hugged each other as Sasuke and Yakumo watched, making them both sad that they lost most of their family and could have something like that again.

"Yakumo, stay here and protect the old man, I'll go look for the others." Sasuke orders and begins walking away, having Yakumo nod and watch over Tazuna.

Xxx

Naruto and Hinata were running in darkness, only Hinata was the one guiding them with her Byakugan, but she had to take different routes to avoid every Formian group. She wasn't really focusing on anything but then, only occasionally trying to find an escape route, but she soon realized they entered a weird area.

She looked around, seeing power cables with a small amount of power going through them, she didn't see any immediate danger, slowly following where the power was leading. Naruto was feeling worried and kept tripping on stones, but Hinata helped guide him, but that soon became increasingly difficult as the area around them pulsed with chakra and power. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered and gained her attention. "Is it me or is the ground spongy?" He asked, jumping a little as it felt like he was on a giant sponge and nearly slipped as it was slimy.

Hinata looked as best as she could, soon became highly confused and began to move him along with her to try and see it better since her vision was bad here. After a second, she saw several chakra signatures and chakra pulse through the sponge, seeing small exits within the sponge that allowed some of the orbs of chakra to exit. She looked as best as she could and was shocked by the length and size of it, reaching hundreds of yards and splitting off into different routes and wasn't sure what it was. "It's some sort of container or tunnel that has small exits throughout the entire area..." Hinata tells him.

The entire area lit up, blinding them and soon having deafening noises coming from all directions, Naruto and Hinata quickly got use to the light and nearly emptied their bowls. They were in a giant, metal cavern, having several hundred white globes everywhere and hundreds of white Formians on the walls while a few much large black Formians. The soft ground started to move and a metallic, black ground that didn't have white orbs on started to move, soon raising and the two Genin stand there, pissing themselves a little by what stood before them.

A female Formian stood there, or better yet, laid there, rivalling the size of their old academy school, having two giant arms with four smaller ones below them and enough muscle to bend their village's wall. It had breasts the size of them on the chest area and soon had smaller breasts follow under it in rows, the face was somewhat pretty, having black hair and pail white skin, becoming enlightened with water blue eyes. All they had to ignore was its splitting jaw and a half eaten mercenary in its mouth and blood dripping on its breasts, but they couldn't get that far.

"KILL THEM!" The female Formian screeched, making the area around them shake and a few Formians fall.

The ground around the Genin shook as the Formians charged, aiming to kill them and closing all exits, Hinata was in absolute fear and Naruto looked at the ground and then the Formian Queen. 'This is going to suck.' Naruto thought and pulled out a kunai. "Hinata! Hold your breath!" He yelled, sending a long gash into the ground, causing fluids that could make a stomach never want to eat again come out, he grabbed Hinata and dived into the cut while the Queen roared in anger as the Formians tried to stop them or were killed by the Queen in a fit of rage.

Xxx

Kakashi was moving through the woods fast, holding onto Sakura since the exploding sword Mist ninja wasn't giving up, he breathed hard but knew the other one is running out of energy faster. They soon reached a clearing, but Kakashi had to stop quickly as several bolts were fired at him and he had to dive behind a fallen log, hearing the bolts hit the log. 'I think we reached the village.' Kakashi thought.

The Mist ninja came from the woods and had several bolts fired at him, making him curse as they hit and he flew back, hitting a tree as more bolts hit him. Kakashi waited for several seconds and sighed in relief, but that was too soon as the ninja rushed forward, ripping away most of his oversized clothes and stood there, showing pale shin, blood from the bolts cutting the top layer of skin and having two sheaves on his back. "You bitches! I'll kill you all!" He yelled, placing his katana into one of the sheaves and charged, soon having the people within the village reload and aim their weapons.

They fired several dozen bolts at him, but he continued to charge and pulled out his blade and slashed the ground, this caused an explosion as the bolts were about to hit him. They entered the smoke and something large flew into the smoke, after several seconds, the smoke cleared and a giant sword was in front of the man, having crashed into it and a few bolts were stabbed within the limbs that weren't covered.

Three people jumped out of the woods and it was Zabuza's group, out of breath and looking around in urgency. "Takumi, I told you not to do dumb shit like this!" Kenta yelled, pulling out a few of the bolts and started healing him.

Zabuza took a breath and looked at the village. "We aren't interested in your village, at least not anymore, we've discovered something that made us call off our mission to suppress you and we're taking our leave with our comrade. If any of you attack, I will show you why they call me the demon of the Mist." Zabuza says, bloodlust in his voice and grabbed his Execution Blade's handle.

Haku looked around at the village, slightly surprised that some were scared, but most were more determined. "Zabuza, I think it's best to leave before anything happens...since we seemed to draw that thing I believe, I don't wish these people to die because of us." Haku says.

Zabuza sighed and looked at Haku. "You are always too nice." He says and was about to leave through the woods to try and find his last team members, but Kakashi stood there, making him sigh even more. "You really are beginning to annoy me Kakashi." He says, pulling out his blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"Could say the same to you." Kakashi says as he held a kunai in his right hand.

"Well I'm feeling generous today, I can either kill you fast, or let you live if you step away, I don't care about the bridge builder anymore." Zabuza says and looks Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Why?" He asked, slightly surprised that Zabuza was about to stop hunting for the bridge builder.

"Found something even more annoying then you and Gatou, would rather kill him and take his fortune and head out...but just taking his fortune will do." Zabuza chuckled, soon feeling the earth shake and wondered what that was, the hoped it wasn't that Formian army again.

Kaiju was thrown in the village as Rina was still clinging on top of Kaiju head, she was holding by her chains to his arm as the fight was having them being thrown around all over the island. She admits that the weird monster is death and resisted several of Kaiju punches, plus the odd fact that he manage to destroy its head and it just started to re-grow it.

"Kaiju! Get up already! Don't let that skull face bastard beat you!" Rina shouted as she quickly jumped off of Kaiju, the Skull-head fired a weird beam of light at Kaiju from it eyes and hit the giant Shinobi in the face. This sent him crashing into several houses, after a minute, Kaiju got back up and picked up some of the destroyed house and threw it at the creature. Zabuza and the rest of the Mist Shinobi join in the fight against the Skull-head. Kenta and Haku were throwing several senbons at the Skull-head, Kenta made a chakra scalpel form around his hands and charged, quickly jumping toward it as he was aiming for the back of it head. Haku jumped as well to assist him as suddenly the Skull-head glowed, soon releasing an explosion of energy and chakra, it sent both Haku and Kenta flying and crashing through the cheaply made buildings.

Kakashi cursed as some of the houses were destroyed, running over the rooftops while people prepared the boats and started docking off since they'd hold long enough to get to the mainland. Sakura soon followed him and looked to see the Mist ninja assisting with their giant Shinobi and bumped into Kakashi, glaring at him but then saw Sasuke on the roofs nearby. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Sasuke glared at her and moved towards Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, I've been looking all over for you, the bridge builder is in the village and they're evacuating the island because of a creature of the sky. I have Yakumo guarding and assisting him and I have no idea where the knuckle head and Hinata are, for all I know, they're dead." Sasuke says, but soon shut his mouth by a glare from Kakashi that told him to never say that again.

"Never say that about comrades! You are to go into the forest and Find the two while I make sure the people within the village are safe enough." Kakashi orders and started moving.

Sasuke curses and started running into the woods, Sakura following close behind. 'Where the hell is that dumb bastard!?' Sasuke thought.

Zabuza charged at Skull-head as he jumped up and brought down his blade on the back of it head which cause the thing to roar and release a small explosion of chakra which sent Zabuza flying away as he was separated from his blade.

The Skull-head then started to glow brightly as it was producing a very unearthly light as the thing opened it mouth revealing it disturbing fanged filled mouth. Takumi held his blade's handle which was within the sheathe, he charged and swung his blade at the Skull-head and stabbed into its mouth, causing a giant explosion. Takumi went flying and Rina jumped and grabbed him in midair, crashing into a house and caused it to collapse.

The Skull-head glowed even more and became blinding, it launched itself toward Kaiju as he was still recovering, it glowed brighter and it crashed into his chest before launching up into the sky for several dozen feet. It glowed brighter and then started heading downward, towards the ground as Kaiju was covered in the unearthly light. Both of them hit the ground just like it was quicksand and both of them started sinking into it, Kaiju screamed in horror and pain as it sunk into the ground. Its body was mostly gone, its face was now buried and its started sinking with his arm outstreached and sunk even more, leaving his hand in the ground and only his fingers remained. His metal fingers closed slightly and remained there, unmoving and seemingly gone from this world.

Xxxxx

Underground, within a metal tunnel covered in slime, a fleshy area was on the wall and looked similar to an arsehole. A bit of liquid shot out and a hand came from it, covered in slime and soon followed by a head with a look of disgust, torso, the other arm holding a hand, legs and another head, feet and torso of the other person and the two slid and hit the floor hard.

The first one was wearing orange and stood up, shacking the slime from his arms and his hair, he tried not to breath since he knew he smelt worse than his overused toilet that didn't work properly. He walked a few feet with his eyes closed and hit the wall and touched it in surprise, he opened his eyes and then started gagging, unable to hold his breath.

The other one remained on the ground, unconscious and a few small white orbs on her person, she started to come around and vomited, horrified by the experience. Naruto saw this and was slightly worried as he tried to get over the stench. "Come on...Hinata, it's not...that bad." He says in a gagging way. "I don't know...why women complain...that was easy." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but vomited as some of the slime entered him mouth.

Noise was coming from down the tunnel, Naruto noticed this and slid towards Hinata and picked her up, and ignoring the fact that she was vomiting on him and kept running down the tunnel. He passed something that looked like an elevator and entered it, quickly pressing the highest button several times and hoped it was to the surface.

The doors closed and Naruto vomited once again, but sadly onto Hinata, they would say sorry, but right now, they were trying to suppress the memory of being in there to washing it in the future. After a minute, the doors opened and they were blinded from a light, they got use to it and sighed in relief that they were on the surface again. Naruto walked forward and stepped onto the muddy ground.

They started gagging again, but looked around and saw they were still in danger, seeing several holes and a couple of white Formians at the holes. Naruto picked up Hinata and started running through the forest, wanting to escape from threat and knew they had to be fast.

Xxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura stopped in their places on the treetops, they looked down and saw Naruto carrying Hinata and running like a mad man. Sakura became angry and dropped down and charged at him, her fist clenched and aiming to punch him since he had everyone worried. When she reached within a few feet from him and stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing hold of her face and screaming in horror. "What the fuck is that smell!?" Sakura screamed, smelling something rank.

Sasuke soon joined Sakura and stopped as he too held his nose, nearly gagging on the stench that he smelt something wrong. "It smells like the world just took a shit and felt it!" Sasuke yelled, realizing it was the two teammates. "What the fuck did you guys do!?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto says and gains a weird look from the two.

"How the hell wouldn't you know-" Sakura began.

"It's called a repressed memory! Now drop it!" Naruto yelled and gained a surprised look from them while Hinata nodded.

"...Alright..." Sakura says while Naruto pushes past them and they soon followed and led him towards the village.

Xxxxx

After several minutes, they reached the village, fires and buildings crushed and a few stragglers trying to get to safety, but in the distance, ships were taking off. "What the hell's going on here then?" Naruto asked, seeing a few dead bodies and became sickened.

A couple of Mist ninja were seen jumping across the roofs, looking around to look for anything before moving on. "Damn it! The Mist ninja are here!" Naruto yelled, pinning this on them.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled over her pinched nose, gaining his attention. "They called off their attack and their comrade was attacked by some creature!" She yelled at him, making him slightly surprised.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in surprise, looking around and wondered what happened then before they arrived. They quickly took off into the village in search of their teammates, but only seeing people panicking since there was no more room within the ships and were searching for any fishing boats, row boats or pieces of wood.

Xxxxx

Kakashi was running over the rooftops, searching and directing any villager to the docks, he saw the Mist ninja looking around for their teammates that were sent flying by the attack the creature did. He looked at the ground and saw the remainder of his team running down the streets, he dropped down and called them.

They looked and were relieved to see Kakashi standing there, he hurried forward and soon held his nose in pain. "What is that!?" Kakashi asked, having Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto and the still being carried Hinata who was in her happy place and not in a world of vomit and mucus.

"Don't ask." Naruto says and looks around and the damage. "What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked and looked back at the still disgusted Kakashi.

"We're evacuating the people as best as we can, but some ships were sent with less people since they weren't ready for a full load. So we're looking for alternative sources for them to get across the sea to the mainland." Kakashi tells them.

Everyone nodded and Kakashi began to lead them to a safe area, they continued to move for a few streets until people started to scream in horror. They stopped and looked to see people pointing at the sky, they looked and their eyes widened in shock as something came from the clouds, a shining silvery, metallic scales. A giant winged creature came from the clouds, looking similar to their fairy tales of dragons, but it had not arms or legs, just two large wings and something that looked like claws and the end of them. It had a giant tail that flowed behind it and its face was similar to a dragon, but different and the people within the village were panicking even more as it headed towards the village.

"...Sasuke...press the button on my arm..." Naruto says, making Sasuke look at him oddly.

"What? We just saw something out of legends and you're asking me to press a button!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Alright, Sakura?" He asked, but gained a glare from her. "Just do it!" He yelled, still carrying Hinata and couldn't let go of her.

Hinata came from her happy place and just pressed the button, causing it to flash on. **"Orion summoned, arriving in ten seconds..."** The Watch says and made everyone look slightly confused, but got over it and moved as the flying creature came towards them. It flew over them with its tail stabbing into the ground and ripping through buildings and ground, leaving something similar to a very small canyon.

Soon a weird flying ship enter the village from the direction of the forest, it soon shot upwards in the air as it then started to transform. Revealing a mecha as it was Orion as it landed in a destroyed part of the village while the weird metal dragon-like creature flew back in the air and hovered, staring at Orion as it now started circling around in the sky as it constantly looked at Orion.

Sleepless D: Done a lot of work here, mostly mine, please enjoy and review please. Peace out.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well sorry for taking so long as you seen from Sleepless Demon he was the one that done a lot of work in this chapter since it does involve a species he created and I didn't know how they act. I did the Kaiju vs the Skull-head scene. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Plus I hope Naruto and Hinata can repress the memories of what they been through with the Formian plus can any of you guess why the Formian were after Naruto and Hinata in the first place and it had to due with that weird bite mark on Naruto back and what one of the Formian said as well. Can any of you guess what really happen.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this chapter I mean massive helping out. You were a big help and thank you as well since you are my partner and you get massive credit for helping out with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Destruction of Wave

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Takumi, Rina and Kaiju are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

**Chapter 5: Destruction of Wave**

Orion looks at the weird, metal dragon like being, knowing that it is known as the Cyberbeast, Wyvern. Cyberbeast Wyvern is staring down at Orion, soon, the Cyberbeast opens it mouth by lowering its jaw and releases a massive roar, creating a massive sonic shockwave. It crashes into the village, soon causing everyone that was standing nearby Orion to fly. However, Orion withstands the sonic roar; it has its arms morph into blasters and starts firing at the massive Cyberbeast.

The Wyvern starts flying around dodging and withstanding the barrage of shots that hit or ricochets from its body. The Cyberbeast Wyvern open it jaw again and roars, causing another sonic wave fires, flying through the air and ripping through the houses and few people remaining, narrowly missing Orion. The Wyvern takes better aim and roars again, making the sonic wave sweep across the village's roofs and flying towards Orion, but he jumps to the side, narrowly dodging the wave and fires at the Wyvern again. The Wyvern roars once again, getting closer and stabbing its tail into the ground as it flies, destroying everything it comes in contact with. The sonic wave collides with Orion, causing him to fly back with a few metal pieces fly from his body and collides with a warehouse, luckily enough, no one was in it.

Xxx

Naruto is running around the battling village since he got separated from the others, having placed Hinata in an alleyway to try and lead any civilian to the direction of the boats. Without his knowledge, a little piece of Orion's metallic body suddenly falls and hits Naruto in the back of his head, knocking him out and luckily enough, his head didn't crack open, since he is naturally hard headed. Naruto lays there, on the ground, defenseless and people running past him, one even taking the time to take his frog full of money before running and trying not to vomit by the smell of Naruto.

After a minute, the ground suddenly sinks, causing all the houses and few people and Naruto to fall into the fallen ground, almost like a tunnel was under it, but was too unsupported. Movement comes from the rubble, the few conscious people seeing this panics and starts running and climbing to get away. At the end of the collapsed ground, the dirt wall explodes and a giant, reddish black, armored skinned Formian, which is a Formian Royal Guard came from the smoke and dirt. Throughout the village, more areas collapsed and hills come from the ground, soon having several of the Formian appear from their underground tunnels. They're all taking the civilians that weren't far enough away and all outraged since they were searching for something that was taken from them.

The Royal Guard Formian approaches Naruto unconscious form, stepping on another unconscious person and ignoring the blood and organs spraying across the ground. Hinata suddenly appears out of nowhere, wielding Zabuza massive sword with her small hands, she shoots forward, merely a blur to the massive Formian. It stops, looking in confusion since its body is unresponsive, its eyes starts to look at different levels and its organs pour out and its blood sprays across the area, covering Hinata who managed to slice it in half with one swing. There were also several kunai floating around her, bloody and seemingly untouched at the same time, like they were like that before.

"You stay the fuck away from my Naruto-kun! If anyone is going to grab him it is going to be me! And no fucking ugly giant and is going to take him away from me you bitch!" Hinata shouts, she looks like she did before, only more bloody and now wearing an eye patch. She then grabs Naruto and puts him on her back. Several more Formians appear, both Worker and Warriors, from the rubble, walls and the tunnel the Royal Guard came from, She smirks and soon bolts forward, in search of the others as she slices through the Formians, some even not moving since they were in shock and the attack was too fast before they fell into pieces.

Xxxxx

Twelve minutes earlier.

Hinata is on the ground as she now has a bloody gash on her head. There was debris everywhere as Formian erupt out of the ground nearby, a Warrior notices her and starts heading towards her. Hinata then slowly get up from the ground as several kunai started floating in the air before her as they then launch themselves at the Formian, they stab into the ant humanoid's body repeatedly until one pierce it right eye, killing it quickly. There is a differ to Hinata's look, beside the fact she has floating kunai around her as she somehow is now wearing an eye patch that covers her right eye. 'Hinata' soon starts to stretch her body, almost as if she never moved her muscles around for years.

"Ah...finally, that stupid mental block that was put on by the Hokage is finally gone. Hyuga Nu is out and now I can finally be with my beloved Naruto-kun...But first I need a bigger blade then these pussy kunai." Nu says aloud as she wanders off. After a while, she came across Zabuza who just finished killing off a Royal Guard Formian, ignoring the nasty smell from the body, but it became difficult since Hinata is giving off something revolting, seeing slime and vomit on her.

"Shit, these things are getting bigger and doubling in numbers." Zabuza mutters to himself, looking at the small damage that his sword obtained repair itself, he turns and then took notice of Hinata. "...Wait a second...aren't you one of Kakashi's Genin?" Zabuza asks as he then took notice she is now wearing a eyepatch.

"You better give me that sword, or else?" Nu demands Zabuza.

"...Ha! Why in the world should I give this sword to a little pipsqueak like you?" Zabuza taunts Nu/Hinata, who just glares at him.

"Because you wouldn't like what I'm about to do to you." Nu comments as she was moving closer to Zabuza.

"Like what can you do toward me?" Zabuza taunts Nu Hinata as he never took notice Nu/Hinata is now very close to him, he soon spots this and was about to kick her, but she isn't directly in front of him anymore.

"I can make you lose your manly pride." Nu replies as she quickly proceed to kick Zabuza right in his manhood while his leg is extended, causing him to drop to the ground, like a large sack of potatoes while Nu then proceed to curb stomp on his manhood. "When I say give me your sword, you better give it to me!" Nu shouts at Zabuza as the Demon of the Bloody Mist is actually crying in pain due to the fact she was stomping on his manhood and due to the fact she was twisting her heels in the process as well.

"I'm sorry! Please! Stop it!" Zabuza cries out in pain as Nu sent a floating kunai into Zabuza groin region, she then rears her right leg back and then proceeds to kick him right in the nuts and sent Zabuza flying into the air by several feet.

Zabuza yells in pain before vomiting with his bandages covering his mouth, making it linger in his mouth and cloth. Nu/Hinata ignores this and looks at Zabuza's sword, which is just lying on the ground now, blood stained and begging to be taken. "This seems like a good blade...but I can improve it." Nu comments and grips it tightly."Now, time to find my Naruto-kun!" Nu said as she activates her Byakugan and soon spots Naruto and the Royal Formian Guard else as well. "I'm not going to let some giant ant bitch take him away from me! I still have his virginity to take! It's my job!" Nu shouts in pure anger as she swings the sword, slicing through a wooden beam like nothing and then jumps into the general direction where Naruto is at.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in a different location, Kenta is trapped underneath some debris, or at least trying not to be crushed, his feet remain flat on the ground, but the large wall isn't moving too much. Haku coughs in pain, getting up and seeing Kenta holding up the wall, preventing them from being crushed or hurt them.

Haku holds up her hand, creating an ice wall between Kenta and the wall, soon relieving Kenta from the wall and the two quickly get away. The two breathe hard and look around carefully, soon looking outside, seeing if the Skull is anywhere to see, but that fear is replaced when they see a giant robotic Wyvern flying over the village.

"...This village is going from bad to worse." Kenta says, looking around, but not seeing the giant Kaiju anywhere, worried about that.

Haku nods, worrying about Zabuza. "We best regroup...judging by the sun, the rendezvous is at the bridge and they'll be there any moment now." Haku tells him, about to walk out, but a small group of Formian moving through the street, searching and Haku panics lightly, along with Kenta. "We're going to have to flee before this keeps getting worse." Haku says, feeling even more worried now, soon seeing in the distance, Orion raises and starts firing at the Wyvern, making the two look in even more shock. "Can it get even worse?" Haku wonders aloud.

"...You're standing in dog shit." Kenta points out, making Haku complain while wiping her feet on the ground.

"Can this get any worse!?" Haku complains even more, soon having the ground explode, followed by a Formian Royal Guard standing by a large hole.

"...This just keeps getting-" Haku began, but Kenta backhands her.

"Just shut up!" Kenta yells, quickly jumping over the remains of the wall to flee while Haku follows.

Xxxxx

Takumi coughs hard, pushing himself up and looks to see a small imprint of himself by the rubble and dust. He coughs harder and sits up, his vision blurry and now feeling blood drip from his head, trying to figure out what happened, then remembering the Skull. "That's a bloody pain..." Rina says, looking at the man.

Takumi looks at her, smirking a little. "Rina...it's sexy to see three of you." Takumi tells her, his vision still a little blurry and trying not to pass out. "Want to have a fuck?"

"...Sorry, I don't have a fuck to give, maybe later." Rina tells him with a smirk before getting up, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"...You really are beautiful." Takumi smirks, getting onto his knees and watching Rina walk pass him, watching the younger girl's arse, smirking even more as he grabs it with both his hands and rubs his face between the cheeks. "I love your arse..." He says with a smirk, making her sigh as Takumi continues to bury his face in her arse.

"...You're getting bloodstains on my clothes!" She complains, soon hearing something moving, Takumi stops and looks at the street, seeing a Formian Warrior. "...This is getting bad." Rina says in a worried tone.

"...I'll kill this prick!" Takumi yells, standing up and rushing forward, still a little unstable and grabs his katana which is lying on the floor.

He tackles the Formian Warrior, soon having Rina curse and quickly following him and hearing explosions, knowing that Takumi is worse when he's delirious. She skids across the dirt ground, looking carefully and seeing Formians coming from the ground, attacking Takumi and charging at her. "Alright then...who wants a piece of me!?" She yells, clenching her knuckles.

"I do!" Takumi laughs, stabbing one of the Formian's in the head.

Xxxxx

Orion raises from the warehouse, pushing off the wooden beams and bits of debris off, he soon spots the Wyvern, merely a few hundred yards away, moving fast and its tail rips out of the ground. Orion tries to dodge the attack, but it tear into part of its shoulder, feeling a large amount of electrical currents going through his body before the tail ripped through him and the Wyvern flew by.

Orion hits the ground hard sparks coming from the sudden wound and watches as the Wyvern flies high, waiting for another opening. Screams are heard from Orion, he looks and sees a Royal Guard Formian on top of the buildings, spitting acid at people and building, killing anyone in a fit of rage. Orion aims one of his blasters and fires at the Formian, causing it to explode and its organs and body parts spraying across the village.

The Wyvern flies downwards, stabbing its tail into the ground again, flying towards Orion and roaring another sonic blast. Orion quickly steps to the left, but his arm receives some damage, but it sees that the Wyvern is going to use its tail again. Orion moves to the side again, grabbing its tail when it went to piece him, but he didn't have a tight enough grip and it slices through Orion's arm.

Orion stumbles backwards, sparks coming from his arm and sees the Wyvern circling around and knew it is going to do the same attack. After a minute of waiting and dodging the distant, soon seeing it dive and once again stab its tail into the ground, ripping the ground and it is about to roar again. Orion however took aim and fired, hitting its jaw and causing it to stop the sonic blast, soon ripping its sharp tail from the ground and aims for Orion's chest.

Orion raises his arms, waiting and soon, the Wyvern pierces through Orion's chest, slicing through him. Orion slides backwards, sparks and oil leaking out, the Wyvern finds itself unable to move forward anymore, soon feeling its tail gripped by Orion and rips its tail off. The Wyvern crashes into the ground, roaring in pain and quickly trying to fly again, but Orion rips the tail from his chest and aims at the Wyvern. Orion stabs through the Wyvern, seeing sparks and it roaring in shock.

Orion starts losing power and swings it around, launching the Wyvern to fly several hundred yards, seeing it crash into the sea and sink into the ocean. Orion falls to his knees, knowing he had to finish it quickly since people were still running to the boats, looking at the few boats remaining early full. Sparks shoot out of his chest, having taken the hit to grab the Wyvern but prevent it from going in to deeply, having been unable to do damage to it with his blasters. Orion soon felt a slight earthquake as he see something raising out of the ground in the distance as it appeared to be a massive ant like spaceship as it was slowly going up into the sky. Orion hands turn into blasters as it started firing at the massive spaceship.

Xxxxx

Haku and Kenta managed to get away from the Formian Royal Guard, having found Zabuza and were moving fast. Haku is carrying Zabuza while Kenta heals Zabuza, finding it a little disturbing that he can't find one of Zabuza's balls, but he believes that he still has it, it's like your keys, even if you can't find them, they've got to be somewhere. "Think he'll be mad that we couldn't find his sword?" Haku asks.

"Yeah, but it's best to keep him alive." Kenta informs Haku, kicking a Formian Worker of a roof.

An explosion is heard, they look and see a Formian Royal Guard flying through the air, missing a few limbs and a laughing Takumi standing on it like a surfboard. Rina is soon spotted on the rooftops, following after the flying Formian and she spots Haku, Zabuza and Kenta. "Where the fuck have you skid marks been!?" Rina yells, soon seeing the Royal Guard crash into the ground, seeing Takumi jump and roll across the roof.

"Now that was fun! Anyone else want a go!?" Takumi laughs, getting up and looking at his green, bloodstained sword in one hand and his sheathe in the other, knowing he only has half the amount of paper bombs in it.

"No, we need to go!" Haku orders, soon having Takumi look at Zabuza and became confused by the lack of something.

"Where's Zabuza's Executioner's Blade?" Takumi asks, looking around and chuckles. "Man, is he going to be pissed!" He laughs, limping towards them.

"Let's move!" Haku yells, ignoring Takumi as they move, Rina assisting Takumi as they run.

Xxxxx

The remaining Mist ninja stop at the bridge, looking confused since there are over one hundred mercenaries standing before them. They hear splashing and knew that some of the villagers were swimming below the bridge, but little did they know, there is a catwalk below the bridge where several villagers running down it. They look carefully, seeing the Wave's ships sailing away from the village, but there are a few other ships under Gato's orders to stop the ships, even sink them to stop them.

Most of Team 7 are on the civilian ships, fighting off the mercenary ships. "Now then, I see Zabuza is taken out, now we've got to deal with you lot, that way I don't have to pay for you." Gato chuckles darkly, not caring that the Wyvern is gone and now the island is being invaded by Formians.

"So, you finally acted then, good thing we anticipated this." Kenta states and takes Zabuza from Haku and they all give off chakra, making a few of Gato's men nervous, but they have numbers on their side.

Footsteps are heard from behind, making the Mist ninja look back and see Hinata carrying Naruto and Zabuza's sword which drips with fresh, green blood while the floating kunai are also covered in blood. Takumi looks shocked dumbstruck while the others are confused. "That's the Executioner's sword!" Takumi yells, soon having a building behind Hinata and the father of all Formian Royal Guards stands there, green blood dripping from it and an outraged look on its face. "And that's a fucking big bug!" Takumi yells shortly after.

Gato looks in shock, pointing at the Formian. "K-K-Kill t-that thing!" Gato yells, backing away to get to the boats he left behind at the end of the bridge.

Hinata shoots forward, holding onto Naruto and her Executioner's Blade, hearing the Formian's voice in her mind, knowing the others hear the same. _'THEY HAVE WHAT'S OURS! STOP THEM!'_ The Formian roars.

Hinata spins around, causing all the kunai fly and stab into the giant Formian Royal Guard in the chest, but it ignores her attacks and gets angrier. It raises its head, a gargling sound coming from its mouth while Hinata spins pass the Mist ninja. The Formian spits out a large amount of acid in her direction, Hinata vanishes while the Mist ninja look in shock. Haku vanishes, managing to avoid the acid before it lands, Takumi quickly grabs Rina and jumps away, spinning his body while Kenta couldn't move because of Zabuza and throws him over the railing.

The acid collides with Kenta and Takumi's right side because he is protecting Rina from the acid. Kenta roars in pain, his skin melting away and the green turns into a dark color, making him fall to his knees as he roars in pain, his mouth filled with blood and soon gargles, the acid dripping off and Kenta's bloody skeleton is seen before he falls to the ground, melting away. Takumi however was more fortunate, splashing across his arm, the top of his head and his right side of his face. He falls to the ground, screaming in pain, but pushing Rina away so she doesn't get any on her, Haku reappears, looking worried and quickly pins Takumi to the ground with her foot and has her hands hover Takumi's acid covered body.

After a few seconds, the acid turns to ice, stopping his screaming since he lost consciousness and Rina starts panicking, seeing her teammate unconscious and Kenta nothing but a browning ooze. "Rina...take Takumi and dive in the sea, the ice will melt and remove the acid, I have to get Zabuza..." Haku tells her, looking at Kenta's ooze and wonders how Hinata vanished. Rina nods and jumps off the bridge, falling into the sea while Haku jumps over the other side to save the unconscious Zabuza.

Gato looks in shock, seeing half the bridge melt away and begins backing away, knowing his men are nearly pissing themselves in fear, like himself. "K-K-K-K-K-Kill t-t-t-th-them!" Gato yells in fear, looking at the acid only a few feet away.

Nu/Hinata reappears, having the Executioner's Blade in the acid, she smirks and shoots forward, slicing through Gato's legs in one swipe. Gato looks in shock, soon falling and hitting the ground, yelling in shock and pain before Nu/Hinata spins around, smashing the flat side of the Executioner's Blade against his face, making him fly backwards and crash into his men. Gato roars in pain as the small amount of acid melts into his face and his legs are nothing but stumps.

Hinata rushes forward, slicing through Gato's men to escape while the Formian army starts going down the bridge. The guards panic and run while a few try and fight, but end up being injured and dragged away, Gato being one of them as they scream in fear and shock, feeling the Formian bite their pincers into them so they couldn't move too much.

Nu/Hinata landed on top of a huge mercenaries boat as she then jumped in and proceed to slaughter everyone on board. As she gently laid Naruto on the ground. Nu/Hinata then had a far off look on her face.

"Oh shoot the original is waking up and I never get to chance to have fun with Naruto-kun." Nu whined a little as her eyepatch disappeared. Leaving only a very confused Hinata who was looking around the blood soaked deck.

"What in the world happen to me?" Hinata asked as the only thing she remembered is getting hit in the by some debris while Naruto was carrying her. Now all of a suddenly she on a blood soaked boat surrounded with corpse and holding the sword that belong to the infamous Zabuza in her hand. She is vastly disturbed and confuse right now.

"Wait a second how in the world I even holding this!" Hinata shouted in complete shock as she just took notice the sword hardly weighs much. Soon the rest of Team 7 appeared on the boat.

"Hinata are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he took notice of Hinata state as she was covered in blood of both Formian and Humans. Plus he took notice she was holding Zabuza sword.

"Hinata-san why are you holding Zabuza sword." Yakumo asked her fellow heiress.

"I really don't know?" Hinata replied as suddenly Zabuza sword disappeared just like the eyepatch.

'I should tell the Hokage about this and maybe Tsunade as well." Kakashi though in his head when suddenly Naruto woke up screaming in pain.

"Holy shit something just bite me in the back!" Naruto screamed in pain as when he got knock unconscious he was sleeping the whole time. Until that pain in his back came back. Naruto got up as Sasuke then took notice of something moving inside Naruto bag.

"Hey dobe you do know there something in your bag right?" Sasuke spoke up as Naruto grabbed the bag off his pants which it was attach to as he then took notice of something moving in there as he opened it up a little to get a look inside as he see pincers.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto shouted in fright as he proceed to drop kick the bag away from him as this cause what ever that was inside the bag to scream like a gremlin on helium as it landed far away from Naruto and right close to Yakumo and Hinata. Soon something came out of the bag as it appears to be a very tiny Formians as she had several rows of teeth and pincers on the side of her face. She looked human looking as she had several nipples and below her waist it almost look like that of a ant larva and she had two pairs of arms.

"What in the world is that things?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"I thinking it might be a baby version of those being that attack the island it must have hitchhike in Naruto bag. Plus now I get it what those things were constantly shouting give it back. This young must have been very important to them might have been a princess. I wonder should we even let it live" Kakashi spoke up

"I say we stomp on it." Sasuke said.

"It looks so cute." both Hinata and Yakumo muttered at once as they were at first freak out when it first came out as Naruto approach the little Formian baby as he then took out a stick and poke it. The little baby princess Formian slap the stick away. Naruto then pick it up.

"You are very cute. I'm sorry for freaking out and kicking you so here have some ramen." Naruto said as he present the little princess Formian a cup of Ramen.

"You know how much worse can this get anyway?" Sasuke ask out loud as Sakura looked back to Wave Country as her eye widen in shock at what she just saw.

"Kakashi-sensei look." Sakura said as Kakashi and everyone in Team 7 look at what was Sakura was pointing at as they all saw the massive ant like spaceship as Orion was still shooting at it until he finally hit the fuel tanks underneath the massive ant like spaceship. The ship soon started falling back to the island as Orion quickly transform into it flight mode and took off. As the ship crash into the ground as suddenly there was a blindingly light and the roar of a explosion. As everyone got there eye sight back.

"Oh my Kami what happen to the country!" Hinata said in shock. As Wave Country was no more. The entire village and the island nation was gone.

"I think we just failed our mission." Kakashi said out loud.

Xxxxx

Three Days later.

In Konohagakure at the Hokage Tower as Hiruzen was working on more paper work. He been receiving numerous paper in the past six days since Team 7 left and also receive some mail from Iron Country but that got lost in the numerous paper work so he was trying to find them but with no such luck. Actually he was very confuse on why he got so much paper work. He decide one day to check on some of these paper work so he not actually signing for anything he wouldn't agree with. Soon the door open as Team 7 and Tazuna came inside the Hokage office.

"Oh hello Team..." The Hokage stop his greeting as he was now confuse as he look at the entire group. They looked beaten and hell of tired. He took notice Hinata was covered in very dried blood and what look like dried green blood as well. He took notice Naruto had a baby strap to his back. Which he actually found odd. He then took notice Hinata and Naruto were a bit away from the group as well.

"Kakashi what happen? Hiruzen asked.

"We kind of failed our mission since Tazuna Village and the entire island is gone." Kakashi replied

"You joking right?" Hiruzen asked as if it true the village would have to pay the damage somehow.

"We not joking my people is all outside your walls and we got no place to stay as well since our country is completely gone." Tazuna spoke up.

"I think there was some abandon housing in this village that your people can use. But first I need to ask why does both Naruto and Hinata smell so horribly.

"Repress memory!" Both Naruto and Hinata shouted at the same time.

"Anyway why does Naruto have a baby on his back in the first place?" Hiruzen asked as he got up and approached Naruto and Hinata trying to ignore the smell.

"Oh you mean Hime." Naruto said as he turn around as Hime the little Formian Princess was strapped into a makeshift baby holder made from Naruto bag. Hiruzen recoiled at the sight of the Formian baby.

'Holy shit she has pincers!' Hiruzen thought in his head as he had a disturbed looked on his face before patting Hime on the head.

"I can't believe you Naruto for having a little baby with you when your still a baby yourself." Hiruzen jokingly said as he was still very disturbed by Hime appearance.

"I told you Naruto we should have went for my name for her." Sasuke commented as he took notice of the Hokage disturbed look on his face.

"Hell no I not calling her mutant." Naruto replied.

"Kakashi you better give me a report on what happen in Wave Country and about this 'baby' as well." Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he does need to tell him about what happen with Hinata.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at the borders of Land of Sea a large floating mass of made up of Formian that were bunch up together to form a boat was slowly drifting into the border. As a bunch of Royal Guard Formian were standing over a baby Formian protecting it. The Royals were communicating with each other.

'_How the Princess doing?' _One of the Royal Guards asked as baby Princess Formian was looking at Sea Country as she had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I hope all of you enjoy it. What all of you think of this chapter. And sorry if Naruto didn't do anything cool in this chapter because one. There was no proper trigger for Kurama to appear and because Naruto was knocked out as well. Also what does any of you think of Nu Hinata. Also Naruto adopting a baby Formian princess. And I think this was the only story that had the Wave Country arc end in failure and the entire country destroyed in the process as well.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with this chapter with writing some of these scene. Also thank you for being a very good Beta Reader as well. You get a whole lot of credit for helping out with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Haunted Hunted the Huntin

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Very small element of Blazeblue in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Takumi, Rina and Kaiju, Kim are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

**TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn**

**Chapter 6: The Haunted Hunted the Hunting Genin**

It is a new day and bright in the morning around Konohagakure, today is marked a very special event that will be happening. It seems like it would be a great day today, but right now, Naruto will be having a rude awakening.

"Ow!" Naruto screams in pain, shooting up from his bed and sleep while grabbing his right wrist in pain and shakes it. After several seconds, he looks at the source of the pain and spots Hime, still attached to his hand because he smells just like ramen and she is hungry. "I'm not ramen Hime-chan! Even if I do some like one, I'm not!" Naruto yells to the little Formian Princess, pulling her off and sighs, holding onto the Formian Princess, hearing her fuss over being hungry. He soon signs to himself as he remembers today is the deadline to pay the rent, or else his landlord will evict him, since his team failed there last mission, he barely has any enough money to pay for his rent.

"Hime-chan, I think we're going to be living on the streets for now on, since I can't even pay my rent right now." Naruto sadly says as he finally took notice of Hime holding on to a piece of paper. "Hime...what are you holding?" Naruto asks as he looks at the little baby Formian princess, she hold out the paper for him to see, Naruto looks at the paper, being bigger than herself and found it awkward to hold.

"Wait a second...this is the deed to the entire apartment complex...and it signed to me?" Naruto says aloud, confused by everything about the piece of paper, soon taking notice that the deed appears to be stained with some red and the hand writing looked odd as well.

"You know...this seems very surreal...Why would the landlord sigh the deed to me in the first place? I though he actually hated my guts." Naruto wonders to himself as his back was turn to Hime who appear to be having a problem, she looks like she is choking on something, Naruto pats the back of her back and causes her to cough up a half digested liver. She quickly devours it again just as Naruto turns looks around the apartment, seeing some parts of his belongings bitten. 'Is she teething or something?' He wonders and failed to notice Hime re-eating the liver.

"Is there something wrong Hime?" Naruto asks the baby Formian Princess who just shakes her head, looking innocent. Naruto is very surprised, in the past three days; she is starting to understand what they were saying to her. Plus he kind of took notice of something different about her, but he was stumped on what it was. Naruto didn't really take notice that Hime pincers were a little bit smaller now.

"Oh well...with the deed to this apartment complex, I can do anything with it now. Even improve on it...but I will decide on that when I come back home." Naruto replies as starts going about his usually morning duty and make Hime a few bowls of Ramen

Xxxxx

One hour later, Naruto and Hime, who is sitting on top of Naruto head, arrived at Team 7 training ground. Naruto took notice Hinata wasn't here and Kakashi was actually here as well, this greatly confused Naruto.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei...why you here so early?" Naruto asks as the masked Shinobi just did a simple eye smile at Naruto.

"That is because today all of you going to be enter into the Chunin exams." Kakashi simply replies as Hinata enters the training ground except, there is something complete different about her.

They all look and took notice of something completely wrong with Hinata. "Hinata...why are you wearing an eye patch? A new outfit and why do you have Zabuza's sword on your back...again?" Kakashi asks as he was now getting more suspicious of Hinata change in behaviour now, since the Hokage didn't fill him in on a whole lot of things, just saying Hinata is special.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Nu/Hinata asks as the original Hinata persona is still sleeping right now and none of the other persona are awake yet, so she's just in control for today. Right now, she is wearing a bright blue jumpsuit with a long flowing cape which has red-colored tape seals attached to the end. Zabuza Executioner blade was securely strapped to her back, still having a hint of green in it because of it absorbing the blood of the Formian.

"Um...no...But it is a good thing you arrived, since all of you and your former classmates are going to be taking the Chunin Exam which is going to be in Whiteland." Kakashi informs them. "So be ready to suit up and pack supplies, and winter survival kits, any of you volunteering to be the main carrier?" Kakashi asks, everyone becomes confused look on their face, yet Hinata got a weirder look on her face as she then looks around and then at her clothing.

"What I'm doing outside? And why am I wearing these weird clothing?" Hinata asks out loud.

Xxxxx

One hour later, Team 7 arrive at the South gates of Konohagakure as everyone is wearing their winter outfits, including Hinata, who was still confuse as hell why she was wearing that weird outfit earlier. The other team were waiting at the gate with their Jounin-sensei, looking around and seeing several dozen other Leaf teams, some they recognise from years ago or their old classmates.

Team 10 are the first to come to Team 7, since Ino squealed like a high school girl, tackling Sasuke who was about to smash Ino in the face, but Kakashi caught his arm and shook his finger. "I missed you Sasuke!" She yells.

Naruto looks and sees her other team members coming towards them. "Shikamaru, Chouji...I don't know you." Naruto says, looking at the Jounin with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma Sarutobi." The man informs the Genin. "And I see that Team Kakashi is recovered from the...vanishing island." Asuma says in slight bemusement, looking at Naruto and seeing the baby Princess Formian, slightly horrified by the sight of it, but smiles all the same. "So...I see the new breed of baby is amongst us." Asuma says and pats the baby, giving off a nice aura that makes Hime smile.

Ino looks at the baby and screams in shock and fear before hiding behind Sasuke. "What is that monster!?" She screams.

"...She's called Mutant." Sasuke informs her and gains a glare from Naruto.

"It's Hime! Damn it!" Naruto yells at him.

Shikamaru holds his head, bags under his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain. "What a drag...I just lost this headache..." He says, not caring about the Formian Princess.

Chouji looks at the baby, skinnier than most Akimichi and nearly throws up, but that wasn't because of the Formian. He smiles and looks closer at the baby. "Huh, without those pincers, she's sure a cutie." Chouji chuckles while examining the baby.

"What's cute?" A new voice comes, looking to see Team 8 walking towards them. "Well?" Kiba asks, looking and seeing the Formian and looks confused. "Naruto...what the fuck have you got? It looks like Shino's family had a deformed offspring..." He says in a confused tone, getting a twitch from Shino, but the Aburame looks at the Formian and becomes fascinated, looking at her and she looks at the boy curiously.

Yakumo looks at the Formian, already knowing her and found it cute, Kurenai on the other hand looks at it and becomes horrified and keeps away from Naruto and the baby.

"Ah! My rival Kakashi is here as well!" A loud voice is heard, gaining their attention and nearly all the Genin look in horror by Gai, his green clothes, his shinning teeth and his eyebrows.

"My eyes!" Naruto and the others complained.

Kakashi ignores him while Gai's Genin introduces themselves. Lee is energetic and compliments on Sakura's hair and looks, making her both scared and blush, once he sees Naruto and the Formian, he becomes confused and smiles. "That is the future youth of the village...despite the pincers making her look vicious." Lee comments and smiles as Hime hides from Lee and his eyebrows.

Tenten introduces herself and looks at Hime, confused and worried that she doesn't look human, she quickly looks away and ignores the strange creature. Neji stand there, acting like Sasuke and glaring at everyone, even trying to glare Hime to death. Strangely, Gai looks at the baby and seems indifferent, smiling at the baby and gives it the thumbs up. "So many youthful Genins and babies here! Let's get to the south docks before the sun sets!" He yells.

Kakashi sighs, looking at Gai. "Gai...it takes two days to get there, we all need to go there together and meet up with the other Nominated Genin from the other villages." Kakashi informs him.

Xxxxx

It's been two days since the Leaf teams left, having reached a port with several dozen teams from other nations. They've already been on a few boats filled with Genin and their leaders, not to mention the hidden ANBU, several Chunin and a handful of Jounin. The boats were travelling as they were heading toward their destination.

Naruto's group were just waiting, talking to other Genin, but most kept away because of the unusual looking Hime on Naruto's back. Team 10 were at the rear since Chouji is currently vomiting up lunch, feeling seasick and Shikamaru is there with him, not vomiting, but his head in a bag. "What a drag...uneven ground...sea air...the smell of vomit...and a migraine the size of my arse cheek..." Shikamaru complains while Asuma flicks his still lit cigarette bud into the sea.

"Sensei! I told you to stop that! It is bad for the environment!" Ino yells in annoyance.

"It's just one, who'll care?" Asuma tells her before lighting another one.

Xxxxx

On the ship behind Team 7 and 10 ship, Team Gai were at the front, watching as the excited Lee jumps up and down. "I wish to be at the island right now!" Lee yells, kicking the air.

"We should get there in advance!" Gai yells, gaining a sigh from Neji and Tenten.

"Then we should swim!" Lee yells, quickly running back and gained an excited look from Gai.

Tenten sighs, pulling out a scroll and summoning a staff, smashing Lee in the back of the head, knocking him out. "No! We have to stay with the group, plus you don't know where the island is." Tenten yells at him.

"Don't be like that Tenten, I know it and I'll swim for both Lee and myself!" Gai laughs before rushing backwards. "Luckily enough, I know the island's location!" Gai laughs before charging.

Tenten goes to stop him, but Neji raises his hand to stop her. "Let him, he deserves it." Neji tells her, making her confused before Gai jumps in.

After a second and a splash, Gai yells in horror. "What is this!?" Gai yells, swimming in chunks of stuff.

Tenten looks at Neji in confusion. "The boat in front of us has people vomiting at the back, so he's pretty much swimming in vomit." Neji tells her, making her a little disturbed but laughs at the same time.

The team from Suna which did met up with Konoha Genin team along the way of the journey was compose of Temari, Kankuro and the third Kunoichi who were standing in the back of the boat, watching as people joke about and seeing two other Sand Kunoichi near them. "Looks like Gaara's still below deck." Kankuro says, looking at Matsuri and Sari standing there, a little nervous.

"Yeah...he better not do anything stupid." Temari says and looks at the other Kunoichi.

She is crouched down while her hand brushes the metal wall, seeing it warp slightly, looking like liquid, but it remains in its place. Her figure is incredibly skinny and pale, despite coming from a nation of nothing but desert. She's wearing a brownish grey tank top, bandages wrapped around her body, also wearing tight black jeans and black sandals. Her facial appearance is hard to tell since she's wearing a blank, white mask with short, brown hair, if it wasn't for the breasts that are hidden under the bandages, she'd be mistaken for a guy, even though she's mistaken most of the time. She ignores the cold while the other Sand ninja find it hard to get use to the cold, since they are use to constant heat and sudden freezing temperatures, but this is a different coldness that they've never experienced.

"He won't...unless provoked." She says, her voice emotionless, making the two Sand siblings shiver since she reminds them of Gaara, but much more controlled than him.

"Is that so? And that team that you bumped into you was what?" Kankuro asks her.

She looks at him. "They ordered me to apologies, I silenced them." She tells him, gaining a nod from Temari.

'This is getting bloody annoying.' Kankuro says to himself, looking behind him to see the final boat with the rest of the teams in it. Kankuro took notice of a red haired boy with the gourd on his back and with the Kanji for love etched on his forehead walking up to Matsuri and Sari.

"Hello Matsuri-san and Sari-san, how are your B-cup size breasts doing in this cold weather? Any though on keeping warm?" The red haired boy asks.

"Gaara-kun?" Both of the girls reply at once, blushing very heavily at the slightly perverted remark.

"Kankuro...you know I'm still going to hurt you for making my little brother a pervert." Temari informs Kankuro as she glares at her brother.

"Hey! Why is it my fault? It could be Kim's doing! I mean she's so emotionless, she might be..." Kankuro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Kim punches him in the gut which knocks him to his knees and trying not to pass out.

"Don't imply that I'm a freak, I'm not the one that reads those books and then deflect the blame on someone else." Kim emotionlessly stated and looks at him. "Now behave, otherwise I'll remove what makes you a man.

"...My...point...exactly..." Kankuro began, but passes out in pain.

"I hope Gaara doesn't do anything to those two girls." Temari mutters to herself, not hearing what Kim said.

Xxx

Meanwhile, on the last ship, Team 8 is on the forward bow of the ship, Shino and Yakumo are trying to break up a fight that Kiba got himself into with a Genin from Kumo. Kiba stands before the older Shinobi. He has shoulder length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His typical attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform.

Shino and Yakumo pull Kiba back while a dark-skinned Kumo Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes holds the man back. She is wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

Behind them is a large, D-breasted woman, her face remaining stoic, yet with a hit of being aloof. Her blue eyes examining the situation while brushing her hair with her fingers, making it frame her face with her straight, blonde hair, cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She is wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots. She had a Tanto strap to her leg.

"You stay away from my sister! You got that you bastard!" The older teen yells, getting out of the dark skinned Kunoichi arms and slugs Kiba right in the face, Shino and Yakumo release Kiba who quickly responded by punching the guy in the gut.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kiba shouts at the Kumo Genin, not thinking that he deserved a punch and him getting all defensive when he just gave a good remark about his sister looks.

"Atsui, just cool down." Atsui sister order her twin brother.

"But Samui! He...he.." Atsui was trying to speak up the word.

"He just talked about my breast. I don't mind it at all, at least he was the first person that was honest about what he said, unlike a lot of your friends who just pretend to look at my face but were actually just staring at my breast. So he gets a point in my book for being honest." Samui replies very coolly as back as Kiba smirks. "But first, I have several tasks for you to do before I even consider going on a date with you, since that's what I guessing from your mind." Samui comments as the smirk on Kiba face is wiped away.

Xxxxx

It's dusk now; all three boats arrive at Whiteland, which seems to be a snow covered island with forests and several small mountains. The boats dock at what to appears to be an abandoned coastal village of unknown design. Everyone begins getting off the boats as they went to the center of the coastal village.

"Kakashi-sensei...what kind of village is this?" Naruto ask him while Hime remains on his head.

"This is a Viking village." Kakashi replies.

"What a Viking?" Sakura asks as she never heard of these people.

"They were a bunch of seafaring people that just travel the sea, attacking anything that gets into their path. The First Hokage met with one of these groups which was living on this island at the time and struck a deal with them, which was to use their Island for the first ever Chunin Exam. Hell I've even been to this island once on one of the Chunin Exams. I've got to say, these Viking people are very merry and like to drink and fight. You see that building over there?" Kakashi asks as he points out one of the abandon building.

"Yeah...I see it." Naruto replies as they look at it.

"That, right there Naruto is what they call a Mead Hall, it where some of their men gather and drink." Kakashi tells them as he looks around the village, remembering this use to be a very busy village the last time he was here. However, right now it appears to be abandoned and from what he took notice of the area, believing that something attacked this village, making him wonder what did it. Soon, everyone stops moving as they felt some kind of aftershock pass through the area, however around the same time, Hinata thought she heard some kind of chanting when the aftershock hit the place.

"Kakashi-sensei...was that just a Earthquake right now?" Sakura asks the Jounin.

"No that feels more like an aftershock, but don't worry about it. A lot of these island have earthquake because of the shifting plates.

"Did anyone hear a weird chanting?" Hinata asks as the rest of Team 7, making them shake their heads.

"Could've been Hime." Naruto says, patting Hime on the head and gaining a happy moan.

"Well everyone!" Someone yells, they look to see a Jounin standing on top of a monument. "I have to brief you guys on what to do for this Chunin Exam. For two months, you guys will have to live in this wildness which is the first part of your test. The second part of the test is looking for five to ten sets of runestones which will tell you a story or legend and they will be record within this scroll." He tells them, holding up a scroll with a symbol on it. "The tricky part is that there are hundreds of these runestones which tell their own legend or stories. The scrolls will reset if you got one from the wrong set and then have to find that set instead. And the final part is you either have to fight against the other team or make alliances with them to gain what you want." The Jounin informs them, signaling the captains of the teams.

Kakashi and the other Jounins take out a scroll and gives them to their team, Kakashi gave the lore scroll to Hinata. "You'll have to move fast." Kakashi informs them, signaling them to move.

Soon after, every single team venture out to the wilderness as all their Sensei stay behind as they watch them venture deeper into the wilderness.

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and Team 7 are by a nearby large lake with a small island in the center, it strangely enough seems to be acting like a naturally hot springs. They are all busy setting up a base camp next to it, shivering slightly by the coldness. They know one of the Suna Teams is currently on the other side of the lake. Naruto with the help of Hime are busy making a fire pit. Sasuke is busy chopping up some fire wood. Sakura is making some kind of traps as she spotted some holes nearby which she thinks might have some animals in it. Hinata is busy setting up a very large tent, but the light snow fall was ruining any chance of her actually putting up the tent in the first place.

"So Sasuke, where you think one of these runestone will be located at?" Naruto asks as he finishes making the fire pit which now just need some wood.

"My guess it might be on that little island that in front of us." Sasuke replies as he kept on chopping some wood.

"But that lake is acting just like a hot spring...except a little bit hotter." Sakura spoke up.

"I say we put Mutant in a small little boat and have her check out the island." Sasuke replies.

"Fuck you Sasuke! Her name is Hime and I'm not letting her do that at all! It's to dangerous." Naruto growls in anger at Sasuke.

"Well you got any other bright idea then?" Sasuke asks him.

"We can just use Water Walking and just cross the lake." Hinata suggests.

"Say what now?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asks at once while Hime was fighting with a rabbit.

The rabbit rushes away in fear while Hime quickly follows the rabbit, seeing it run into a hole and she follows. After a few minutes, Hime's rear end starts coming out of the hole while Naruto starts searching for her, she stops suddenly, her white skin turning brown and starts peeling away. Naruto looks and spots Hime's bottom, he walks over and grabs her, pulling hard and falls on his arse, becoming confused since the skin on Hime are in Naruto's hands, making him confused.

Naruto looks again, seeing Hime in the ground still, looking like she has shinier, smoother skin and a little bigger than before. Naruto grabs her again and pulls her out, successfully this time, looking at Hime and smiles, seeing Hime being cuter than before, having slightly bigger legs and smaller pincers. "Well aren't you a cutie." Naruto smiles, poking her abdomen and gaining a giggle from the baby Formian

Xxx

On the other side of the lake, the Sand ninja are within a large tent, Gaara sits at the back, ignoring the cold while the two girls with him shiver from the cold. "G-G-Gaara...h-h-how d-do you n-not f-feel the c-cold?" Matsuri asks while Sari looks from her and Gaara.

"I don't feel cold at all..." Gaara replies, not minding the cold, but his sand is heavier than usual since the dampness in the air is affecting his sand.

"S-Seriously?" Sari asks him, her teeth chattering.

"If you're cold, you can snuggle up with me if you wish." Gaara tells them, making the girls blush.

"I'm going to get some water!" Matsuri says quickly before before rushing outside.

Sari also shoots up. "I'll go see if the traps have caught something!" She says before rushing out.

Gaara just stays there, no expression on his face as he waits for them. "I wonder why I have them as a-**doesn't matter, they're girls, developing ones to that as**-shut up already, I'm not listening to you." Gaara yells to himself, showing the signs of insanity since he interrupted himself while talking to himself.

Xxx

Sari starts looking through the traps, seeing nothing and sighs, she hears something snap, she looks and sees a dead rabbit and smiles. 'Got one!' She thought to herself.

The snow behind her explodes and someone grabs her throat from behind, causing her to stop her screaming, she feels pain in her side, knowing she's been stabbed by someone. The blade rips out of her side and a blade come to her view, pain going through her body and the blade grows larger. "You are a fine looking girl, just let the pain go through you before you scream." The person whispers, her voice emotionless and creepy.

Sari looks in pain, spotting the person's face, or what should be her face, a white mask with nothing on it and realizes who it is. 'K-Kim...what is she doing?' She wonders.

Kim releases her and watches Sari coughing in pain, spitting up blood and gasping for air before screaming, echoing around the area. Kim smirks under her mask, knowing that she's gained her other two teammate's attention, she waits while the girl's screams echo the area. "It's for the cause." Kim informs Sari, spinning the bloody blade in her hand while walking away from Sari.

The snow around them moves, she looks around, becoming confused as something shoots out of the snow, but she swings her blade, slicing through a snake looking creature. She doesn't get a good enough look at it, but the blood on her blade is purple, giving off a nasty smell.

The snow around them moves even more rapidly, apart from the area around Sari, having more snakes shoot out of the snow, making her quickly slice through a few before she feels a pain in her ribs. She looks down, seeing a slimy looking worm snake, wriggling rapidly and getting deeper into her chest, she quickly grabs the snake, but it's too slimy and keeps getting deeper and deeper into her.

She yells in pain, soon feeling several others stabbing and burrowing into her, yelling in pain and blood spitting out of her mouth, dripping from below the mask. The snake burrow deeper into her, feeling her organs being ripped apart, making her fall to the ground, trying to figure out how to stop this, but she knew it's too late.

She continues to yell in pain while rushing away, vomiting up blood while Sari remains untouched by the snakes. Kim stumbles towards Sari, her mind forcing herself to kill Sari before it's too late, but when she reaches a few feet from her, she feels a surge of electricity go through her body, making her roar in pain before being shot away. Kim smashes through several trees, causing all the snow on them to fall and vanishes within the blizzard, leaving Sari alone, staining the snow with blood before Gaara and Matsuri appear.

Gaara spots her first, seeing the blood and rushes forward, his arm outstretched while Matsuri follows behind. Once the two were only a few feet away, Gaara gets a sudden surge of electricity before being blown away, but his Sand stopped him before he went any further. Matsuri on the other hand stops a few feet farther than Gaara reached, being next to Sari, becoming confused and scared for Gaara and Sari's state.

Gaara coughs in pain, smoke coming from his body from the electricity. 'What the hell is that?' Gaara wonders.

Matsuri quickly picks up Sari and rushes out of the area, looking around, but not sure what caused Gaara to shoot away, no sighs of anything but the struggle less than a few minutes ago.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well the Chunin Exam started and this time it a totatlly different one as well. This time the exam is spent on the mysterious island known as Whiteland which is home to the Viking. But oddly why is there no Viking and how come harbor village was in ruins. Plus would Hinata be ever to figure out the what that chanting was that came with the aftershock. Also Naruto now own the Apartment Complex but what why would his landlord sign it to him and how come Hime had the deed in the first place.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with this chapter with writing some of these scene. Also thank you for being a very good Beta Reader as well. You get a whole lot of credit for helping out with this chapter. Plus thank you fro letting me you use your Kim character and helping out with that scene as well you are a big help.


	7. Chapter 7: Temperature Rising

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Very small element of Blazblue in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Takumi, Rina and Kaiju, Zuki, Calder, Neko and Kim are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn

Chapter 7: Temperature Rising

Matsuri was heading back to the spot where both she and Gaara found Sari. She got lucky and managed to patch Sari up in time, otherwise, she would have bled to death. Whoever attacked Sari, only just missed her kidney, but they're not sure if it was luck or purposefully doing it to make her scream. To her, it seems like Sari was stab there in order to get her to scream for help, either bringing her team or someone else to come to the screams since no one was there when they came. She looks around the area until she sees the bloodstained snow, walking over to it and wonders what caused Gaara to be electrocuted like that. She starts digging at the snow, soon finding something hard and moves the snow away, finding a stone ground with markings on it, looking similar to a web. She starts thinking inside her head, looking carefully and knowing where the center is, and spots a tree in the center of a large opening, near where Sari was laying on.

"This must be a Runestone..." Matsuri mutters to herself, hoping that they found the first of many Runestones that her team needs, taking out and opening up her lore scroll. However, she then realizes that she doesn't know how to activate it? "...This is going to take awhile..." Matsuri mutter to herself as she tries various methods to get the Runestone to work, soon finding something with markings on it and stuck it with her fist.

The Runestone starts making a sound. 'It came from the sky and brought with it a new wave of terror.' The Runestone says as she then took notice the words appear on her lore Runestone. Matsuri then took notice of a set direction has appeared as well on the lore scroll.

"These direction must lead to the next one." Matsuri mutters to herself as she gather her scroll as she head back to camp where Gaara and Sari is.

Xxxxx

Hinata is making her way to the small island in the middle of the hot spring lake. She walks on the boiling water's surface by applying a control continuous flow of chakra to her feet, feeling exhausted and pain by just standing on it. While she got closer to the island, she kind of took notice the water was getting hotter and it slightly flowing in different direction ,like it was almost alive.

"I got to teach the others how to do the Water Walking technique...but not here on this lake, that's for sure." Hinata comments to herself as she kept on making her way to the island little beach front, she then went away from the water, her feet burning from the temperature the water is giving off and looks around the sandy beach front. "Okay...I just have to look for it. I know its night time still...but if this island has a Runestone, we might get a great head start in this exam." Hinata says with hope in her voice.

"Plus, everyone's counting on me, including Naruto-kun as well." Hinata says to herself as a way to give herself confidences. She activates her Byakugan and looks around until she took notice of something that appears to be a size of a small fist, glowing brightly in her field of vision. She starts to approach it while deactivating her Byakugan, she spots what was making the glow in the first place. It appear to be a fist size stone covered in runes.

"This is a Runestone? It so tiny...and why does its design remind me of an eye?" Hinata wonders to herself as she went to pick up the small Runestone. It suddenly glows in an eerie light and starts floating upwards, into the air while water starts forming around it. The water forms a sphere around the Runestone as watery tentacles form on the bottom while the sphere is twelve feet in the air. The Runestone acts like an eye within the water and stares down at Hinata, it launches one of the tentacles of the water at her. Hinata dodges out of the way, avoiding most of the tentacle, but some of it hits her hand.

"Aaahhh!" Hinata screams in pain, the water is scalding hot as it causes her hand to burn by the temperature. The water being start launching more and more of the water at Hinata who keeps dodging out of the way. She soon tries to make her way to the Runestone like eye, trying to plunge her hand into the water sphere until her hand suddenly recoils as every part of the water being was boiling hot, making Hinata's mind go blank from the pain. A split second after that instance, a different set of clothes appear on her as an eye patch forms over her right eye and Zabuza sword appeared on her back. Nu Hinata has awakened, due to Hinata pain sending her into a state of unconscious.

"I'm not going to let some fucking stone kill us!" Nu/Hinata shouts as she slashes at the Water Elemental but the slash did nothing to it as it harmless pass through. It then hit Nu Hinata with one of it water tentacle, sending her flying as she went to the direction of the Team 7 campsite, enough force to send her over the boiling lake. Nu/Hinata took notice she is going to hit the ground hard, but something soft gets in her way and the blond haired Naruto yells in pain while a tree nearby is crushed by the collision.

"Hinata! What in...the world sent...you flying...wait...why are you wearing...that same outfit...from this morning now?" Naruto asks her, getting up with her in his arms, checking on her before the lake started rippling violently, soon exploding and a large amount of water floats there, a small Runestone in the center of the boiling water.

"What in the world is that?!" Sakura yells in complete shock, seeing the Water Elemental firing bullets of water at the group, Sakura blocks several that went for her, but that proved to be a big mistake as her skin blisters by the heat. Unlike Hinata, she received several hits from the water bullets which caused her to have a more burn to form. Nu/Hinata jumps out of Naruto's arms as she kept on slashing and blocking with her sword at the Water Elemental, but her attacks just kept on going through it.

"I'll fucking rip you to pieces!" Nu/Hinata yells, ducking under a whip like tentacle from the Water Elemental.

"That fucking hurt you watery bastard." Sakura screams at the Water Element as she quickly digs into her bag as she pulls out several fire bombs from her bag as she light them all up. "Burn in hell!" Sakura shouts as she throws all the bombs at the Water Elemental. However, before the bombs detonated, the water caused them to deactivate, removing the fizzing because of being drenched. The Water Elemental makes one of its tentacles reshape to form a massive fist; it soon lashes out, punching Sakura directly in the face. The Water Elemental manages to increase the density of it water making them solid.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouts as he soon takes a deep breath and breathes out a large fireball, soon colliding with part of the Water Elemental body, evaporating it. However, more water forms around it as the Water Elemental punches Sasuke in the stomach, causing him to fly and hit a tree causes him to go into a state of unconsciousness. The Water Elemental soon spots Hime who was trying to dig out a rabbit that's shitting itself within its rabbit hole. The Water Elemental sends one of its watery tentacles at Hime. However, just before the tentacle grabs her, Hime spits some acid at the watery tentacle as she quickly tries to get away, leaving the Water Elemental looking at its tentacle. Nu/Hinata slashes at the water tentacle but this time she manage to sever the tentacle complete off, leaving it staying there in confusion.

"Finally cut you!" Nu/Hinata remarks, but suddenly was punched in the face by one of the water element water fist, soon rolling and stopping next to a fleeing Hime. The Formian just jumps into Nu/Hinata arm, as if she is protection. "Huh...what are you doing?" Nu/Hinata asks as she then sees a shadow over her head; she looks up and sees the Water Elemental is reshaping itself into a giant sphere.

It shoots towards Nu/Hinata and Hime, which they quickly roll away and blood comes from the hit, soon having it pull back and a bunny is pulled into the sphere. Both Nu/Hinata and Hime watch as the flesh of the bunny dissolves, leaving just the bones which fell out of the water sphere. The Water Elemental got closer while Naruto is watching as he has a dazed look on his face throughout the whole fight.

-Flashback-

A five year old Naruto is in a forest as he practices a technique as he was holding a little balloon full of water, he is trying to use his chakra to spin the contents inside of it. But each time he does it, it just doesn't bursts.

"How come I can never do it right?" Little Naruto asks himself as someone approach him.

"Naruto-kun do you need a desperation?" The person asks as little Naruto looks at the person, but his face is blurred out.

"Yes grandpa, but what I trying to work on it in the first place?" Naruto asks as the person just brought his hand up as a sphere of spinning chakra form on his hand.

"You are working on the Rasengan!" Naruto's grandpa says as Naruto's water ball burst as there was a little sphere of rotating chakra in his hand.

-End Flashback-

A sphere of spiraling chakra forms in Naruto's hand as he then proceeds to charge at the Water Elemental. He jumps at it and spots the little Runestone that is floating inside the sphere. Is observes Naruto as time just seems to come to a standstill.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouts as he smashes the sphere right into the Water Elemental as everything inside of it started to spin around violently until the Water Elemental explodes, sending the Runestone flying as it splash directly into the lake.

After a few moments and breathing easily for the group, something then explodes out of the lake, the Water Elemental is back again, except for the fact it is covered in a light blue armor that resembles a snake while water filled the rest of it to form a body.

"Naruto...you have to get the stone away from the water, completely!" Nu/Hinata shouts as she takes notice she is fading, which means that Hinata is coming back in control. Naruto creates several Kage Bunshin as the Water Elemental fire beams of pure water at several of the Naruto clones, cutting through them, but not hitting the real Naruto at all. The water elemental hears something coming from above, the Runestone eye turn around in it armor eye socket to get a good look at what coming from above. Its spots Naruto holding another Rasengan and smashes it directly into the Water Elemental's Head, sending the Runestone flying from the water source as it landed right next to Hinata and Hime.

Naruto looks at his hand. "Where did that memory came from...and how come I know that technique in the first place?" Naruto wonders to himself as Hinata is now back to her normal self.

She looks around as she is majorly confused look on her face, wondering why she is now at the campsite and why Hime was trying to hide in her arm, soon ripping into her clothes, making her squeal in shock snuggling into her breasts, giving them a nip.

Sakura comes from the snow, looking around painfully after cooling her skin down, soon seeing Hinata struggling with Hime and sees the Runestone on the ground and quickly grabs it, picking it up. "Hell yeah! We got it!" Sakura yells, not noticing Naruto reaching into the hole Hime caused and trying to pull Hime out.

"Get out of there!" Naruto yells, grabbing Hime who slides further into her, grabbing anything. "Shirt...Hime's leg...damn it! More shirt...breasts...Hime's bum...breasts again...Got you!" Naruto yells, pulling out Hime and holds onto Hime while Hinata's face down in the ground, fainting in embarrassment.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, at the edge of a cliff, a large, dome with an open ceiling, a few skeletons scattered within the dome, iced over or crushed by some of the fallen ceiling. At the center of the dome, there is a broken stone cover, showing very dusty stairs with a few footprints on the staircase, descending into the darkness of the tomb.

Further into the tomb, a team is ripping open sarcophagus's and searching the bodies, finding a few valuable looking objects within the dried up corpses. "Hey! I found another Runestone!" One of the team mates yells, pointing at the back of the room they're in, showing a small alter with a Runestone on it.

The leader of the group looks, seeing that they're right by shinning his flaming torch in the direction his teammate is pointing. His appearance from the light shows he spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which has blinded his right eye. He carried an oxygen tank and a sheath for his umbrellas on his back. "Good, that makes three now." He says with a smirk, walking towards it.

The third team member sighs, pulling out a small ring with a diamond on it and smirks, soon becoming confused, listening carefully and hearing some scratching sounds and a sense of danger. "Hey guys!" He calls, making the other two stop. "Do you guys hear that?" He asks them, being the only sensor of the group.

"Hear what?" The first one asks, glaring at the teammate and not hearing anything.

"I think we should move soon...something's wrong here." He tells them, but the leader pulls out one of his umbrellas.

"Just shut the fuck up, if there's any danger, I'll fucking kill the bastards!" He yells, walking forward and grabbing the Runestone, placing the scroll on it and releasing chakra into the scroll, causing the Runestone to glow and its contents are printed on the scroll. He smirks and lifts the scroll, becoming confused when the stone turns to ashes and a clicking sound comes shortly after.

They all stay there for a few seconds, confused as a humming sound comes into earshot, getting louder and louder. "...I think we've got to move!" The sensor yells, soon hearing a grinding noise, they all look back, seeing the entrance they came through starting to seal by a stone plate. "Oh no! No! No!" He yells, rushing forward to try and stop it.

However, the door seals when he only reaches a few feet away from it, soon hearing more grinding sounds, looking and seeing four dials come from the ground, making him look in confusion as another section of the floor rise and a lever on it. "What the fuck?" The first teammate says in confusion.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The leader yells, the humming getting even louder.

"I don't know Shigure! Maybe this is supposed to be a riddle of some kind!" The first one yells, looking at the dials and each one has a picture on them, a whale, a snake and a bird, making him confused.

The second one sighs, walking forward and grabs the lever, pulling it and causing it to click, but nothing seems to happen. The humming stops and a kind of sound explosion happens, making Shigure stumble away, spreading across the area and reaching beyond the walls.

A coughing and echoing sound of groaning, they look and the dried u bodies come from their open sarcophaguses, even the remaining ones explode. The corpses grab their weapons that were buried with them, seeing the living people and roaring in anger, rushing towards them, making them panic.

"Fucking hell! Kill them all!" Shigure yells, throwing his umbrella into the air and causing the needles to fly, surrounding him in a rain of needles and stabbing the Draugr and making them collapse. He smirks, watching his teammates do the same, but the Draugr started getting up again, making his eyes widen and do the same thing again, but they kept coming, covered in needles and knew he couldn't use that Jutsu. He pulls out another umbrella, managing to block an attack from the Draugr with a hand axe, smashing it with his foot and smashing it away. "Come on you fuckers!"

The other two teammates are panicking, knowing that the needles won't work; the first teammate is now smashing them away with his umbrella, keeping them away. The third one with green markings on his face is trying to work out the dials, pulling the lever every time, panicking as other sections of the wall open, having more Draugr rushing forward, outnumbering them by twenty to one.

He finally manages to get the right combinations, seeing the main door start to open and rushes towards it, turning around and yelling. "I did it! Let's get mov-" He began, but something slices through his back, soon looking down and seeing a black blade covered in blood, stabbed through his gut and becomes shocked.

The blade is pulled back, allowing him to stumble forward, holding onto his wound and looks back, seeing a small army of Draugr there, the leader having black horns and a black blade. The leader of the Draugr raises its sword, aiming to slice through him, but the ninja raises his umbrella, hoping to block it. The Draugr slices through the umbrella, having needles fly out as it slices through him, blood spraying across the area and his head falling from his body, hitting the floor before his body follows.

"Midare!" The third teammate yells in shock, becoming distracted and getting dog piled by the Draugr, screaming in pain and shock. Shigure sees this, knowing it's going to be a pain to get out of here, the ground suddenly shakes, making him confused before it collapses. The smoke fills the area while groans are heard, half the ground has collapsed, leaving the remaining Draugr looking at the collapsed ground before advancing, aiming to ensure that Shigure is dead.

Xxxxx

Several minutes earlier, outside the tomb and on the sea, beating violently against the cliff wall, a small ship is staying put near the wall. "Zabuza...you sure we should be here?" One of the people on board asks, seeing the cliffs towering above them and he could a stone door and some kind of stone port.

"Yeah...I hear that this place is welcomes those who enjoy a fight." Zabuza states, his hand on the edge of the boat, damaged by his grip from anger since he's lost his Executioner's Blade. He nearly strangled the burnt/wounded Takumi to death, until Rina gave Zabuza Takumi's blade which cooled him off.

"So you send Haku and those mutants in there to check it out?" One of his followers asks in confusion. "Those people are the ones that wiped out the entire hideout that Gatou had...before those ant people came, then it was a bloodbath, we lost half our numbers and we're having a rough time keeping this ship away from the damn cliff!"

"Shut up already! We're making sure it's a safe place to move the money!" Zabuza tells him, looking at the cliffs and smirks underneath his mask, hoping that he manages to find that girl that made him lose a testicle, so he can rip out one of her ovaries as payback.

Xxx

Within the tomb from the stone docks, several yards from the direction. Haku walks through the dusty tomb, having gone through several different areas which were filled with traps which nearly caught them, but they ignored it and went into different areas. "Haku, I think this way is to the surface." One of the ninjas says, feeling air coming through a stone door, a torch coming and shining on the person. He is wearing the standard Mist ninja uniform, but he only wore the flak jacket on his top half, his eyes yellow and slitted, his teeth sharp as a tiger and he had tiger markings around his body.

"You sure Neko? Cause...there was that...last one which...nearly got me...impaled." Another ninja complains, walking into the light and looks like something between a fish and a man. He only wore green trousers and his body appears to be covered in scales and webbing between his joints and fingers. Around his neck seems to be a metal tire, tight around his neck with glass around the front, showing water and bubbles coming from his neck with each breath. His face is something similar to a shark, but human with his teeth sharp, his eyes entirely white with pupils in the center.

"So? Your skin is too tough for a large blade to get through, and I was right...but I didn't know that there was a hole in a wall to the outside!" Neko complains, walking away from the door while a third person walks forward.

"Now then children...we all make mistakes." The person says, showing an elderly man wearing blue robes and his upper head covered in bandages, slowly walking forward with his hand outstretched and touches the door. "Ah...there's the cover." He says, moving slowly and makes it to the center.

"Be careful Zuki, I don't want this place collapsing." Haku tells him, walking away with the other two, seeing them complain. "Neko! Calder! Get here now!" Haku orders them.

The two quickly get to her, watching as the elderly man pulls his hand back and slams his palm into the stone door, causing it to explode backwards by the force. "...Death's Fist...always makes me thankful that you never backhand me." Neko states before walking ahead of them, his eyes hurting by the bright light from the torch which Haku held.

"You never got backhanded by Zuki?" Calder asks, rubbing his face from the memory.

The group walks forward, knowing that Zuki can sense them and will follow them from behind since he can't sense inanimate objects. They walk through the darkness, becoming confused since it seems to be nothing but darkness, passing some stone tables of some kind. Neko stops and rubs the stone tables, looking at them closely. "These are coffins..." Neko states while walking away, looking around and becoming confused. "...And there are a lot of them...too many to count." He tells them, walking deeper into the tomb and steps onto markings on the floor.

The area around the suddenly lights up with a bright blue light from the center of the room, looking like a beam of light which is hitting the center of the room which has a large coffin. A loud humming is heard and they look for the source, but they realize it's from the light which is making Neko complain.

Zuki is oblivious to it, but he is worried about something, sensing a presence somewhere, a powerful presence which seems to scream death. Calder ignores it, walking forward while Haku sighs, rubbing her neck. "Well...it can't be worse than the last island we were in." Haku states.

The sarcophagus explodes and a corpse flies into the air, screeching and causing a shock wave that explodes through the area. The people stumble backwards, the other sarcophaguses soon explode and Draugr stumbling out and roaring in anger, grabbing their weapons and rushing towards the living people. "...You had to say it!" Neko yells in annoyance, his hands glowing blue and slices through a Draugr, severing their head entirely.

Calder looks around, smirking slightly as one of the Draugr swings its sword into his gut, but it shatters and he grabs the Draugr's arm, ripping it lean of and starts beating the Draugr's to death. He continues fighting and beating the other Draugr's to death, ignoring the slight pain from each swing, knowing they can't cut him, but it's a blunt force, like a punch. "Come on...you lifeless...husks...show a...real man...what you...can do!" Calder yells, grabbing an arm and pulls the Draugr to him before biting its head.

Haku looks around, seeing torches come to light, showing several dozen Draugr charging towards them. Haku knows it's going to be difficult and goes to activate her Kekkei Genkai, but becomes shocked, realizing that there's no water in the air of the dusty room, realizing she's at a disadvantage. She quickly ducks under a blade, grabbing the Draugr's wrist and snapping it, causing the weapon to drop and grabs it, quickly swinging and severing the Draugr in half. "This could be problematic..." Haku notes.

Zuki stands where he it, getting into a stance which is similar to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance, dodging the blows and smashing his fists and palms into the Draugr around him. They all explode, causing the stone around them to explode as well by the force of his blows.

They fight for a few minutes, the Draugr numbers not decreasing, the Rough Mist ninja getting exhausted rapidly.

Neko is the lest injured, dodging the attacks quickly, his muscles burning as he kicks a Draugr away, soon seeing a large Draugr jumping from behind. He grabs a plate from a sarcophagus and blocks the attack, smirking before pushing it back and crushing it against a pillar. "Come on you pussies! I thought I was the only cat here!" Neko laughs, ducking under and axe before smashing his foot into its head.

Calder isn't physically injured, but his muscle are bruised and burning, even some of his organs are bruised and bleeding internally, feeling a burning pain and knew one of the Draugr sprayed him with fire. "Cunt!" He yells in pain, rolling away and ducking behind a sarcophagus, trying to ignore the pain and smelling cooked shark fin.

Haku has a few light cuts from her blind spots, his clothes ripped and her mask covered in dried dust of blood. She breathes deeply, wondering what she should do since they're outnumbered. "This can't get any worse!" Haku yells, kicking one in the face before slicing through another one.

Zuki breathes heavily, chakra exhaustion slowly overwhelming him and feeling cuts across his body, having been taken by surprise by the flying Draugr who knows how to use Wind style Jutsu. He senses the Draugr move nervously, not aware that the area around his destroyed and limbs of the Draugr scattered around the area. He breathes deeply, knowing that he has to take out the flying Draugr since he's a dangerous fighter. He waits patiently, waiting for him since he does try to sever his head on more than one occasion, knowing the pattern and waits.

The Draugr roars, flying towards him, but he quickly slides under the Draugr and smashes his fist into its gut, causing it to fly into the roof and explodes. The entire area shakes while bits of the roof collapses, hitting and crushing the Draugr, Zuki in confused while the others quickly roll and run out of the way.

Zuki looks upwards, hearing a large amount of noise before it collapses, making him worried since he can't sense what's falling towards him and too much sounds blocking his sense. The rook and large sections of the roof lands on the ground, smoke covering the area and the flames around the room vanish, leaving nothing but smoke and cracking sounds.

A few minutes pass, the smoke settles and Neko coughs hard, walking from the rubble and covered in dust, he sneezes hard, rubbing his hair rapidly to get rid of the dust. "My fucking-" He began before sneezing again. "Allergies!" He finishes.

More coughing comes and Haku rolls out of a sarcophagus, coughing while removing her mask and spitting out blood, seeing a tooth. "...Oh it can be worse...at least it can't get any worse now." Haku states.

"No!" Neko yells, having heard the last two times and knew it would.

Rubble falls and Calder comes from a rock, his wrist missing a hand and looking at the crushed remains of Zuki. "...Zuki...Zuki's dead..." He says, ignoring the pain.

More rubble falls, having someone yelling in pain, they look, seeing a Rain ninja with his leg trapped, and bleeding heavily. He coughs in pain, looking up and seeing an army of Draugr coming down the remains and soon notices the other ninja. "Help me!" He yells in fear.

Neko chuckles. "Fuck off." Neko tells him, helping Haku up, but noticing the Draugr and the tomb coming down on them. "Calder! We need to move!" He yells while they move, Calder coming out of his shock and following them. The Draugr rush and slice through the Rain ninja, quickly following the Mist ninja, ignoring the collapsing tomb, aiming to kill the team.

Xxxxx

The team keeps running, dodging the falling rocks, killing a stray Draugr here and there. Calder is ahead, since Neko and Haku are covering him for his injury. They can smell the sea air and quicken their pace, Calder turns a corner, seeing the exit and feeling glad, but sees a large pillar coming down at the exit. He rushes forward, getting under it and stopping it from collapsing, yelling in anger and exhaustion as Neko and Haku come round the corner, surprised that he's holding the pillar up. "Move it you fucking bastards!" He orders them, feeling the pressure build and his bones crack.

Haku and Neko quickly rush under him, seeing the sea and their boat, feeling glad, but hearing a cracking sound, looking up and seeing the cliff starting to crack and large boulders falling into the sea. Calder roars in pain, his back giving way and becomes pinned to the ground unable to move. Haku was about to go and help, but Neko grabs her and starts running, reaching the sea and running across it, ignoring more of the cliff falling. Soon both of them jump off the cliff as they were heading toward water below as one of the boats were floating nearby. Soon both of them crash landed right on top of Zabuza.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Zabuza shouted as he quickly got up throwing both Neko and Haku on the deck floor as he patted himself done.

"Okay what in the world happen just now?" Zabuza asked/ordered.

"Eh we got attack by the walking dead and both Zuki and Calder are dead all because Haku said that word." Neko screamed as he was stress out completely from the running.

"What all I said what the w..." Haku never get the chance to finish what she was saying as she got dog piled by Neko and whole lot of other crew members as they what to prevent her from even utter that dreaded sentence. Soon part of the cliff was falling down.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Zabuza shouted as the ship turn around and head back out to sea as it avoided the collapsing cliff side.

Xxxxx

It was morning now as the Chunin Exam officially started now as various genin went on there search for the Runestones. Team 7 were heading east as they were following the direction that appeared on there Lore Scroll after Sakura captured the Water Elemental Runestone. It just gave them a very vague lore as well.

"Sorry about that Hinata of what Hime did to your shirt yesterday." Naruto said as Hime was sitting on his head as Naruto kind of took notice she felt slight heavier then usually but maybe that just the fact Hime ate several rabbit this morning.

"It alright Naruto-kun I got a whole lot of replacement shirt just in case any of them get dirt or if we ever had to have a extended mission." Hinata blushingly replied as she was still blushing on the event that happen last night.

'Naruto-kun hand were touching my breast! And they felt so good.' Hinata though in her head as the group kept on heading east until the snow covered land scape turn into a swamp. They spotted as they took notice the swamp and the snowy land seems to be clashing as they can tell the swamp wasn't big at all but something seems off about it.

"You know there something odd here?" Sasuke said when suddenly someone rush out of the swamp as they were on fire.

"AAAHHHHH!" the person scream in pain as the Team 7 took notice the screaming person was a Akimichi but it wasn't Chouji that for as the voice sound feminine. Suddenly the female Akimichi dropped to the ground as the fire kept on burning her body as the surrounding swamp water that was at the border lit on fire as well giving the swamp a creepy glow. Soon the fire literary moved off the burnt corpse as it floated up in the air forming a fiery orb as there appear to be something in it but it quickly rush back into the swamp.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Gaara Team got there first Runestone while Team 7 got there as well. Except it was trying to kill them as some kind of Water Elemental. Zabuza group well retreated from the island as they got chase off by the undead and collapsing cliff. But now Team 7 face a new problem now as they now about to enter a swamp which had something that seems to be made out of fire burning a female Akimichi to death before rushing back in to the fiery swamp.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with this chapter and beta reading this chapter as well. Plus thank you for helping out with some of the scene as well. You are a great help.


	8. Chapter 8: The Depth of Hinata insanity?

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Demoniac Empire name is owned by Snake Screamer. There are some elements of Transformers in this story. Very small element of Blazblue and Hyperdimension Neptunia in this story. Robot Design is by Leathman. Kenta, Takumi, Rina and Kaiju, Zuki, Calder, Neko and Kim are owned by Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto was going on the last field trip with his fellow student before they take their Final Test to become Genin. Naruto wanders off and found an odd watch. Before long a weird out of this world being come after the watch and Naruto accidentally call something to his defense. Something that is unknown to Shinobi kind.

TUAOA: Naruto: New Dawn

Chapter 8: The Depth of Hinata insanity?

Team 7 were inside the Fire Swamp, they are currently walking to an area that appears to be safe enough since they did come upon another area earlier. They moved away from that area since it had a few bags around the area, looking like someone dropped it for odd reasons, Sasuke holds up his hand, stopping the group before his picks up a rock and throws it, waiting for it to hit the ground. The rock hits and immediately vanishes with a sucking sound, making them look in shock. "Lightning fast quicksand." Sasuke states before looking at the bags again. "Looks like someone tried to get through." Sasuke and the group soon pick up anything and throw it at the clear area, soon showing different sinkholes around the area and areas that aren't sinkholes.

The area around them right now is safe, having thrown rocks around the area to ensure there's no sinkholes, making a temporary camp in the area. They manage to finish the temporary base camp, having the campfire in the center of it and several makeshift barriers to protect them from any natural threat. They also found it strange and confusing that there is a tall pole in the area they're camping in, having Hime looking at.

"Okay, we'll search the area carefully...and we best leave the little mutant here... Holy Shit!" Sasuke shouts in shock as Hime spits acid at him, making him jump out of the way.

"Sasuke! I'm going to remind you yet again. Her name is Hime!" Naruto responds with angry tone in his voice.

"Whatever, she stays in the camp while we go look for that Runestone, it must be somewhere in this swamp." Sasuke informs them, looking at the scroll to see the directions.

"We'll also have to watch out for any creepy living fireball as well." Sakura spoke up as Hinata has her Byakugan active the whole time, soon believing that she saw something in the distance.

"I think I see the Runestone...and it's somewhere west of our position?" Hinata informs them as she can spot the power signature of the Runestone.

"Okay then, let's go for it then, before someone else tries to take it, but Sakura, do you think you can keep a eye on Hime please?" Naruto asks the pink haired girl who was keeping to herself.

"...Okay then, I will keep an eye on her." Sakura tells her as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke went out in search of the Runestone.

Xxxxx

Back in Viking Port Village, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were going to the small radio tower to get the ships back here with a few more guards posted on them, just in case. They left most of the team Jounin were enjoying themselves with the large stocks of mead. Kakashi has had a funny feeling that there was something severely wrong with this island. His suspicions grew when Gai discovered a Viking corpse who looked like he was killed in some kind of ritual. Kakashi immediate gathered Asuma and Kurenai to go inform the communication Shinobi of his worries. However, when they got to the small tower, no one was there, they look for a minute, finding the ground unusually wet and the tower wet as well.

"Something's not right..." Kakashi says in a worried voice, picking up the radio to communicate, but it was dead, making him confused, trying to turn it on. "It's dead...help me with trying to turn this one Asuma." Kakashi tells him, looking for what is causing it to be dead.

Asuma and Kakashi look at the tower, but it's just dead. "By Kami..." Kurenai says in shock, making Kakashi and Asuma look at her, seeing her look out at the misty sea.

They look and all are in shock, seeing flames coming from the sea, the small remains of a boat are floating, crates and wreckage aflame and floating. "What the hell happened?" Asuma wonders in shock.

"I have no clue..." Kakashi says in shock looking around and sees a group of people in the distance, walking away from the docks, Kakashi signals the group and hurry over to them. Kakashi takes notice all of them are wearing black robes while one of them seems to be wearing a different set of robes as it seems armored. Kakashi then realized the whole group were just a bunch of young women that had black hair and were busty as Kurenai, but Kakashi would never say it directly to her face.

"...Um...hello ladies, sorry to be asking, but did any of you seen anything strange happen in the last half day?" Kakashi asks as the women wearing the armored black robe looks at him.

"We the Covenant of the Starspawn, we saw our God take those boats and people." The leader of the group replies.

"Your god?" Kakashi asks since he can detect a hint of insanity in her voice.

"Yes, these boats were intruding in his water and the people at that metal tower tried to stop him." The leader replies as Kakashi just sighs, guessing this woman might be slightly off her rockers, but she is very good looking.

"I've got to say...you look very beautiful in that outfit?" Kakashi comments to her, both Kurenai and Asuma just stare at him.

"Oh, is that so? Do you like my hat as well?" The Leader of the Covenant asks as Kakashi has a confused look on his face.

"Yeah...it's a very nice hat." Kakashi replies as he knows he doesn't see a hat on her head at all.

The covenant then starts walking away again."I hope we can meet you again Hatake Kakashi." The women says as the group kept on walking away.

"Wait, how in the world does she know your name?" Asuma wonders as Kakashi had a weird look on his face.

"I really don't know." Kakashi replies, heading back to inform everyone of the 'incident'.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Team 10 have found their first Runestone, they had found it within the body of a weird, giant hermit crab with very razor sharp pincers. They had seen it gut an entire Iwa Genin team and feast on their organs. Team 10 manage to gang up on it and kill it. Chouji had looked through the giant Hermit Crab's soft yet hard remains, at first for food since Chouji wasn't feeling nauseous at the moment. They were all surprised when they found a head sized Runestone in it.

Ino pull out the Lore Scroll and places it on the mucky Runestone, focusing her chakra into it. "Okay Ino what does it say?" Shikamaru asks her as he was experiencing another headache from the smell of the crab's remains.

"I think it saying something about them trying to hunt something called... The Tyrant Lizard?" Ino tells them, confused and looks through the scroll again.

"Owww...that sounds very odd, what kind lizard would even live in such a cold place?" Chouji asks as he was rubbing his stomach as he was in pain right now, feeling nauseous again. Team 10 suddenly hear a terrifying roar in the distance.

"...Um...whatever is make that roar." Shikamaru states, knowing this exam is going to give him a migraine throughout the future.

Xxxxx

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke wander around the swamps, stepping carefully as Hinata points out direction on where the Runestone is located at. However, they were having a very hard time since it appears to be moving around rapidly, plus, there were sinkholes everywhere and they had to keep avoiding them. They came across another clearing as they miss the runestone yet again.

"You stupid Hyuga! You're leading us around in circles!" Sasuke shouts at Hinata, but he soon gets punched in the face by Naruto.

"You don't shout at Hinata like that! She's doing her best!" Naruto shouts at Sasuke, the Uchiha boy gets up and smashes Naruto right in the face.

"Don't you dare punch me!" Sasuke shouts as Naruto punches Sasuke right in the face yet again.

Hinata just sighs as she activates her Byakugan again from releasing them from Sasuke yelling at her, she suddenly sees the Runestone heading their way. She steps forward and was about to tell them, but he foot hits a certain ground spot, suddenly getting sucked into the ground, only having the start of a scream before she was silenced.

Naruto and Sasuke see this, shocked by how fast she vanished, seeing the white, sandy ground where Hinata stepped on, realizing that she stepped on the lightning fast sinkhole. Naruto looks around quickly, seeing a large vine from a branch nearby, he pulls out a kunai and slices part of it off, grabbing it and rushing towards the ground before diving.

Sasuke looks in shock, the sudden act that Naruto did surprised him, he looks at the vine, seeing it straining against something, believing that Naruto is holding on still. Sasuke grabs the vine and starts pulling, feeling a large amount of weight on it, wondering if Naruto is still holding on, or if the sinkhole is sucking hard. After a few seconds of Sasuke pulling, Naruto's hand comes out, holding onto the vine, after a few more seconds, Naruto comes out, coughing hard and pulling Hinata out of the sand.

Sasuke pulls harder and the two are now fully out, away from the sinkhole and breathing hard, covered in a large amount of sand. Sasuke hurries over, seeing that the two are alright, coughing hard while the two get up, feeling glad that they're still alive.

"Watch where you're going Hinata!" Sasuke yells at her.

Hinata coughs even more, looking into the forest and sees the Runestone that she spotted before, seeing it surrounded in fire. It appears to be a very large humanoid Fire Elemental, its form looking like it is wearing a robe of fire and a pointed hat with face mask of fire covering it with dark flaming eyes. The Fire Elemental enter the area and caught the attention of both Naruto and Sasuke, getting up and ready to fight. The surrounding swamp water soon catches fire, making the area a raging inferno.

_"I'm going to cooking all you disgusting foreigners alive! Like roasted pig!"_ The Fire Elemental roars as everything the surrounding area became unbearably hot.

Naruto and Sasuke were feeling woozy from the heat, making them to stay focused and stay conscious while the entire area is acting like oven. Hinata passes out from the heat quickly, making Naruto worry and unaware that something is happening in her mind. Hinata stands up as her clothes vanish in a bright light. The light vanishes and she's now wearing an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime.

Her hair is now about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. Hinata look way different than before since she seems to be holding two dolls in her hands. One of them looks like Hinata while the other one looks like the Fire Elemental.

_"You look pathetic."_ The Fire Elemental tells her as it launch fireball at Hinata, who just threw the Fire Elemental Doll right into the upcoming blast. The doll is engulfed in flames as the Fire Elemental stops in it tracks, its entire body and the surrounding fire fizz out of existence, making the Runestone drop to the ground.

"What...in the world just happen?" Sasuke asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead as Hinata just approaches the two, she has a very lazy and happy smile on her face as she was holding on to the Hinata doll.

"Hinata...are you alright?" Naruto asks the girl.

"Hello Naruto-kun. My name is ah Plutia Hyuga." Plutia/Hinata spoke up as she sounds very slow or sleepy.

"Plutia? But your name is Hinata, not Plutia." Naruto tells her, acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is? But she is Hinata." Plutia/Hinata tells him as she holds up the Hinata doll.

"Naruto-kun? Why you so big? Wait...why is there another me and why am I wearing something that look like it meant for me to go to sleep in?" Hinata asks as she is very confuse right now, she then takes notice that the state she is in right now.

"I'm a doll? What in the world is happening" Hinata asks from within her doll like body.

"Hello Hinata-chan don't you remember me?" Plutia asks in a slow tone of voice.

"No...I don't so who are you!" Hinata shouts as both Naruto and Sasuke are very confuse at the moment while Sasuke grabs the Runestone.

"I am one of your many personalities, Plutia Hyuga." Plutia replies in a slow tone of voice.

"Wait...I have split personalities?" Hinata asks in shock as the doll face expression took on a shock appearance.

"Um...I think you do...I can have a guess, if you want? But I don't know if you are the original or I'm the original or if Nu the original personality." Plutia states, thinking for a few seconds.

"Okay, now I'm really confused at this...and who is Nu." Hinata asks as her doll form head tilt a bit in a cute way, Plutia brought up another doll which look just like Hinata, except wearing the same outfit Team 7 saw Nu/Hinata wearing earlier with the eye patch as well.

"Oh my darling Naruto-kun!" Nu/Hinata yells as the expression on her doll face had a look of a love crazed manic.

"Back off he's mine!" Both Hinata and Plutia yell at the same time, but this time, Plutia actually had a slight angry tone to her voice.

"Okay, I very confuse right now." Naruto states out loud as Sasuke just walks away, not wanting to be any part of this insane Hyuga girl since she is now starting to creep him out.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later, Team 7 are now out of the Fire Swamp and were heading west, following the direction the Runestone presented them. They were traveling up a mountain group were extremely confused right now, do to what happened to one of their members, Hinata Hyuga as she now a doll and another personality was using her body. Sakura suggested Hinata might have a severe case of Split Personality Disorder, but there is the fact another personality is also a doll as well and they all talk at once and arguing as well, noting says insane than arguing with yourself.

"This is so confusing." Naruto says as he was a bit depressed since Hime is now sitting on top of Hinata's head...no, Plutia's head right now since Hinata is still a doll who was arguing with her foul mouthed personify. Naruto thought he knew Hinata, but this new revelation kind of made her mysterious, dark and scary for him to witness. However, he was a bit confused on why all three of the personality were fighting over him.

"I still say Hinata must have some kind of new form of split personality disorder...but it still doesn't explain the change of clothes...or the dolls. Maybe some unknown Kekkei Genkai? Or maybe we've followed suite and gone insane as well..." Sakura spoke up.

Naruto and Sasuke stop and look at Sakura, thinking she's the closest to insane then them before they kept going. "I don't know about that, but I keep hearing that Nu doll complaining about she's not the one in control anymore and the others might start waking up." Sasuke replies.

"Does Hinata like me?" Naruto asks out loud as both Sasuke and Sakura slap there face.

"You as slow as that Plutia personality, yes she does like you, I don't know why...but you should just talk to her when you have the moment to do so or when this weird crisis is over. Since I'm betting Hinata didn't what you dobe to find out about her feeling to you like this. Hell I bet no girl does what anyone to know about their feeling of someone like this." Sasuke shouts at Naruto.

"If the person I liked was in Hinata's state...I'd be tempted to put them in my underwear so they can see what they're missing." Sakura states, not paying attention to what she's saying while Naruto and Sasuke imagine that for a second, soon trying not to get an erection.

"Not a bad plan...but still, that is very mean Sauce." Plutia/Hinata replies as she overheard their conservation, Hinata is quiet as well as she was extremely embarrassed that Naruto now knows her feeling about him. Hinata is so embarrassed in fact, that she looks literally like a cherry tomato since her head is the same size, remaining quiet because she didn't what him to learn about it this way. She became even more upset by the fact she can't even take her body back this instant.

"My name is not Sauce!" Sasuke shouts at Plutia/Hinata as her slowness and behavior just plain irritated him. It's like he remembers her from somewhere in his childhood, but It's almost likely his memory is blocked of anything beyond the Uchiha Massacre. Actually he can't even recall one year of his childhood.

"Hinata...do you like me?" Naruto asks the Hinata doll as he thought he saw the doll gain a deeper blush on its face.

"...Yes...Naruto-kun...I do like you." Hinata replies as she is feeling more embarrassed that she's ever been before.

"Naruto...don't ask her anymore, not until both of you two are alone. It's kind of rude to ask a girl true feeling about you when you around others...Plus it embarrassing as well for her." Sakura spoke up.

"Oh...okay then...Let talk about this later then Hinata." Naruto tells her before a huge gust of wind suddenly hits the group. Every one of the team were launched all over the place, Hime falls into a little pond. Plutia/Hinata lands next to Naruto who is already back on his feet again. Sasuke was thrown into a lone tree, smashing through it and has the top half of the tree land on him, pinning him to the snowy ground. Sakura is sent rolling down the mountain side, getting covered in snow and forming a large ball before rolling down the mountain till it reached the bottom. And lastly, the Hinata doll and Nu Hinata doll both land close to each other, closer to Plutia than Naruto, feeling the freezing temperatures of the snow around them.

"W-What in t-the world at-attacked us?" Hinata asks as she shivers from the cold, her head only out of the snow and sees what's happening. She sees Naruto being lifted from the ground by some invisible force, having something begin to materialize in front of him, showing what seems to be a naked women that appears to be made out of the wind itself. Her legs just seems to be nothing but a typhoon, smiling sweetly as she grips onto Naruto's jacket bringing the shocked Genin to her face.

Plutia/Hinata is watching this while she was starting to feel a fire slowly blossoming in her very being. She watches as the Wind Elemental kisses Naruto directly on the mouth, making him look in shock while Hinata and Plutia/Hinata have a look of pure shock on their face as they start to get angry. "You stole his first kiss!" Plutia/Hinata shouts in pure fury as her eye glow red.

"What happened!?" Nu/Hinata asks, her head buried upside down.

"That woman just kissed my Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells in anger.

"That bitch!" Nu/Hinata yells in anger as well.

Plutia soon becomes engulfed in a bright light, causing the Wind elemental throw Naruto away from her, since it was actually trying to steal his very breathe, but the flash of light startled it. The light show subsides and a lightning covered hand pierces through the Wind Elemental's chest as it quickly withdrew and it holds a Runestone. The Wind Elemental looks in shock and explodes, causing blades of wind to cut into Naruto and the attacker, causing some blood to come from the wound. After a few seconds, the woman known as Plutia/Hinata now appears to be full grown version of Hinata, except she was wearing a Dominatrix outfit and she now has F-cup breasts as well. Her long indigo hair is covering one of her eyes. She is also holding a whipsword in her left hand, oddly enough; both of the dolls have disappeared as well.

"You dare to touch his lips...You are not allowed to even touch Naruto-kun lips." This adult version of Hinata states.

"...Who are you?" Naruto asks meekly, holding onto his wounds as something about this form Hinata just creeps him out.

"Oh, my name is Iris, my adorable little Naruto-kun, do you what to have fun?" Iris/Hinata asks, making Naruto quickly shake his head as he knows Hinata is not in her right state of mind or body for that matter, and something in her tone of voice is saying he's not going to like her definition of fun.

"Aw...fine...I'll just give this body back to Hinata then...But you will come around, my quiet little Naruto-kun." Iris/Hinata tells him with a smile as she is surrounded in a bright light. It then subsides, revealing Hinata back in her regular form and clothing, having a very weirded out expression on her face while she looks at Naruto.

"Did I just that do that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she was now back in control of her body but she really hope all this weird event that happen to her was just some kind of weird dream. Naruto nodded his head.

"Did those personalities let you know about my feelings for you?" Hinata asks as her mind's eye was twitching. Naruto just nods his head. "Did I just turn into some kind of Dominatrix and start hitting on you?" Hinata asks as her mouth was twitching right now. Naruto just nods his head again. Hinata soon took a deep breath. "KKKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed in pure embarrassment.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, Team 8 were following tracks before they hear an echoing scream, sounding something like Hinata, but they ignore it. Kiba and Akamaru are at the front, sniffing the ground, following something as Shino keeps his eyes open, looking around while Yakumo holds onto him, looking weak from the freezing temperatures.

They reach an opening, seeing a large cave entrance nearby, they move toward it, seeing snowy footprints going into the cave. "Someone's in there." Kiba says, focusing entirely on the person's scent to notice anyone else's.

They enter it, walking into the dark cave, a few minutes later, several Rain Genin appear, looking at the cave entrance, all smirking since they know the people they're following is only one team. "We best kill them, see if they've got a Runestone." The leader amongst the group says with a smirk.

A rustling sound came and a scream comes, but soon silenced. Everyone looks to see what happened, but a body soon comes flying, colliding with one of the Rain ninja. Everyone looks, seeing something slimy and long attached to the body, soon having the other ninja screaming in pain, blood coming from his mouth before several tentacles shoot out of his back.

They all look in shock, the tentacles looking as though they have faces before they shoot back, ripping through the Genin again. They all look, seeing the attacker, a couple recognizing the person as the Sand Kunoichi, her mask covered in blood and wounds seem to be on her limbs and body, blood dripping from her.

"Shit! Everyone! Use 'that' Jutsu!" The leader yells, doing hand signs and the others soon followed.

The sky darkens rapidly and it starts raining, the snow vanishing and water starts to surround and cover the woman, causing her to float in the sphere of water. "Drown you bitch!" One of the Genin yells.

Something shoots from the sphere, looking like a blurry whip. It collides with one of the Genin, they look confused before the Genin had blood splatter across the area, sliced in half and organs falling out of them before they fell off the branch they're on.

They look in shock and more tentacles flies from the water, whipping trees and branches, occasionally hitting a Genin. One of them had their legs sliced off, one sliced through the waist, one had their head severed and one more was sliced through their shoulder to their hip. A large tentacle fires from the bloody sphere, stab through the head of a Genin next to the leader, causing brain matter to scatter across the area.

The leader releases his Jutsu in fear, causing the sphere to drop and Kim lands on the floor, tentacles from her wounds. The leader starts to panic, soon hearing a screeching next to him, he looks and the tentacle looks at him, having a mouth which has several rows of sharp teeth and silver eyes. It stabs its head into the branch, soon being pulled by Kim, causing her to fly forward and lands on the branch with the leader.

He looks in fear and shock, looking around to see the other Genin running for it, Kim notices this, having something that looks like worms come from her wounds before burrowing into her again. A dark aura come from her, soon exploding with tentacles, they fly and stab through anything around her, slicing through trees, branches and all the remaining Genin. They all yell in horror, the tentacles bringing them closer, soon having the leader in front of her, seeing his fear and blood running down his lips.

Kim's mask turns to liquid, but remains on her face, moving and showing her face to the leader. This causes him scream in horror before tentacles fly from under her mask and enters him mouth, burrowing deeper into him while he looks in horror before his eyes they roll into his skull.

They remain like that for a few seconds before Kim pulls the tentacles back and vomit follows, the leader coughing hard after vomiting. Kim looks around, seeing some of the Genin notices this and screams in both horror and pain while Kim starts doing the same to them.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as Hinata now met her split personity and she finding it hard to believe if they are real or not. Plus they all like Naruto as well which in this chapter he found out Hinata like him but she really didn;t what Naruto to know about it in this manner that for sure. Also one would learn not to cross Plutia/Hinata or don't make her angry. Also don't steal Naruto first kiss. But all I got to say Hinata is very embrassed that for sure.

Thank you very much Sleepless Demon for beta reading and helping out with this chapter as well.


End file.
